Guerrero Eldiano
by Paxale
Summary: En el territorio continental de Marley, un niño llamado Hiroki Nakatomi ha sufrido toda su vida desde que nació, se unio al programa de guerreros con el objetivo de tener un poder titánico, pero cuando Hiroki descubra que hay un poder titánico más poderoso de los seis ofrecidos por el programa, tratara de idear un plan maestro para obtenerlo
1. Nacimiento

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes del Universo Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. No soy dueño de ningún personaje canónico, tramas y situaciones y no gano dinero con esta historia

**N/A: **Este es el primer fanfic de Snk que estoy haciendo, solo espero le guste.

* * *

(Año 832)

en la cuidad del Liberio un pequeño niño pelo blanco había nacido, la madre de esto niño le puso como nombre Hiroki, los padres del niño no estaban viviendo en buenas condiciones, pero la madre trataba la madera de hacer un hogar feliz, ella era una muchacha muy hermosa pelo blanca con unos ojos azules hermosos como el cielo, el padre del niño era un "científico" que intentaba ganarse la vida para mantener a la familia, pero un día la madre falleció por una enfermedad adquirida por las mala economía en que ellos vivían.

En el año 840 Hiroki Nakatomi era un niño de ocho años. Estos ochos años que ha vivido han sido una mierda, tenía que ganarse la comida que su padre le traía, si el niño desobedecía o hacia algo incorrectamente el padre del niño lo castigaba dejando sin comer, encerrándolo en el sótano de la casa el cual estaba en un estado de suciedad y si él llegaba a limpiar seria castigado severamente, cuando tenía 4 años el padre del niño comenzó a inyectarle un líquido, el cual consistía en mejorar la capacidad cerebral del ser humano, le inyectaba el líquido una vez al mes para no aumentar el riesgo de la vida del niño.

Un día el padre del niño, le llevo un rompecabezas a Hiroki era uno de 1,000 piezas, el niño le pregunto como lo había encontrado, pero el padre del niño no quiso decirle. El padre le daba 4 horas para armar la rompecabezas, si el niño no lo lograba armar en el tiempo determinado lo castigaría, el niño intento muchas veces. Fracaso tras fracaso, regaño tras regaño, el padre aumento un poco la dosis para que estuviera más capacitado, pero el niño estuvo a punto de morir.

Cuando el niño tenía 6 años, él pensó en suicidarse muchas veces, pero al final no lo logro poco a poco fue perdiendo su humanidad, incluso ya no mostraba sus expresiones faciales por culpa del sufrimiento que vivía, tenía unos ojos azules como los de su madre fallecida, su expresión era estoica. Lo único que le gustaba hacer era leer libros de misterio, suspenso y averiguar qué es lo que pasaba antes de que el cuento te de la respuesta.

El niño tuvo que aprender a como poder manipular a las personas alrededor de el para su conveniencia, él se esforzó leyendo, pero había un problema su mala comunicación y su falta de expresión facial, se las arregló para aprender en dos años, el niño llamado Hiroki Nakatomi ya podía fingir fácilmente a lo que llamaban la gente "sentimiento humano" aunque el niño nunca entendía para que servía, pero él lo usaría para su conveniencia.

Con ocho años finalmente había completado el rompecabezas y dejaría de ser castigado, los castigos eran realmente difíciles para él tenía que correr sin molestar a las personas del Liberio, muchos menos podía hacer enfadar a un guardia por eso siempre estaba atento a su alrededor, el niño era muy observador no podía permitir cometer un error y ser castigado por eso, al parecer el suero que el padre del niño le daba no solo aumentaba sus capacidades psicológicas, también sentía que sus habilidades físicas aumentaban, su vista había mejorado, inclusive su capacidad auditiva había mejorado.

El padre de Hiroki le había enseñado al niño que tenía que volverse fuerte de lo contrario morirá, él no había estado entrenando a un niño solo para verlo morir, el padre lo iba a inscribir para que se una al programa de guerreros de Marley para que se haga más fuerte, pero tenía que esperar al siguiente año así que el padre del niño lo preparo con el doble tareas que el niño ya tenía.

(Año 841)

Este era el año donde un grupo de guerreros potenciales con ocho candidatos finales, pero solo había seis poderes de Titán disponible, ya se había decidido un heredero por lo que los siete guerreros restantes tenían que luchar entre ellos por los cinco poderes disponibles.

Los ocho candidatos variaban de edades, desde el más joven de siete años, y el mayor de dieciséis. Estos ocho jóvenes Eldianos estaban alineados hombro con hombro, cuando el Capitán Marleyano a cargo de entrenar a estos guerreros los examino a cada uno, pero había uno en especial que le costó analizar ese era Hiroki el niño de 9 años el segundo más grande entre edades.

El niño tenía una cara nerviosa en su rostro podrían suponer que sacarían toda la mierda de él, pero esos ojos podían dar miedo a cualquiera. Si lo miraban fijamente pensarías que es un loco sediento de sangre, que no le importaría matar a nadie con tal de cumplir su objetivo, pero Hiroki no quería que pensara de el así y trataba de hacer lo posible para demostrar lo contrario.

En el lado derecho de Hiroki estaba el primer guerrero era un hombre, él era bastante alto, tenía el pelo rubio corto y llevaba gafas circulares en los ojos. Parecía estoico y seguro de sí mismo, lo que indicaba que sabía cómo manejarse.

"Zeke Yeager". El capitán se paró frente a él. "Actualmente estás en la línea para heredar los poderes del Titán Bestia". El parecía no retroceder en absoluto. "Todo el resto de ustedes deberían aspirar a ser como el" El capitán estallo de repente. "El Guerrero Yeager es el cadete modelo, tomen nota de cómo se sostiene, como piensa, como se mueve, ¡Se espera que seas tan competente como el!".

"Si señor". El resto de cadetes guerreros respondieron al unísono, un cadete en particular observaba a cada uno de los cadetes guerreros para poder analizarlos correctamente.

Mientras el chico de cabello blanco observaba atentamente el ambiente, fue interrumpido por una voz.

"que tenemos aquí". El capitán hablo mientras miraba al chico de ojos azules. "Dime escoria de Eldia, ¿Por qué los de tu raza repugnante son tan incompetentes?". Le grito al chico de pelo blanco, aunque no retrocedió. "N-No lo sé Señor". El chico dijo fingiendo algo de nervios.

"Entonces averígualo". el grito. "Como te llamas escoria" el exigió una respuesta rápida. "M-Mi nombre es Hiroki Nakatomi señor". El chico de pelo blanco respondió.

"Naktomi, ¿eh? … Todo lo que veo es una escoria eldiana enfrente de mi".

El Capitán Magath fue llamar escoria a los demás guerreros.

**[Punto de Vista Hiroki Nakotomi]**

Después del que capitán nos hizo correr con una mochila con el doble de peso que nuestro cuerpo por sabe cuántos minutos, estábamos descansando en el césped, la primera en retirarse fue Annie Leonhart, ese era el nombre que le había mencionado al cadete era una chica rubia tenía el pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo.

Observe a otro de los guerreros era una chica pelo negro llamada Pieck, aun no se si es el apellido o el nombre de la chica, ella era baja, aunque no tan baja tiene la edad de siete años, al parecer es dos años menor.

También estaban los hermanos Galliard, uno de ellos se llama Porco, un chico de cabello rubio, el otro se llamaba Marcel, tenía el pelo castaño. Marcel tenía 8 años, mientras que Porco tenía 7 años, aunque no faltaba mucho para que cumpliera años.

Luego estaba ese chico alto llamado Bertholdt Hoover es un chico pelo negro, no era tan alto que Jeager en estos momentos, pero tal vez lo sobrepase, al lado de Hoover estaba un chico rubio tenía la edad de 8 años, este chico se llamado Reiner Braun.

Después de que Leonhart se retira, pasaron como dos minutos para también proceder a irme sinceramente no sabía cómo empezar una comunicación adecuada creo que tendré que averiguarlo más tarde.

(Salto de tiempo)

Después de unos meses estando en el programa de guerreros, iba caminando de regreso a mi hogar, pero alguien de repente tropezó conmigo haciéndome caer.

"Quítate mocoso". Escuche que dijo para luego salir corriendo.

"¡Hey detente maldita rata!".

Me gire para ver de dónde provenía el sonido, al parecer dos soldados estaban siguiendo a la persona que tropezó conmigo, si lo atrapan está perdido. Tampoco me importaba de todos modos.

Observe que al lado de mi pierna izquierda estaba un libro, parecía más un cuadernillo o un diario me agache para tomarlo, miro a mi alrededor para ver si había alguien observando, al parecer estoy solo. Abrí el libro comencé a leer las páginas, lo primero que pude leer fue "Datos del WarHammer Titan".

Rápidamente cerré el cuadernillo, me retiré del lugar normalmente para no hacer ninguna sospecha. Llegué a mi casa, entre y comencé a leer lo que estaba archivado en este cuaderno.

**Datos:**

Es uno de los nueve Titanes. Posee una capacidad de endurecimiento superior a la de cualquier titán, lo que le permite crear armas de corto alcance y pilares de suelo con los que puede atrapar a sus enemigos, actualmente se encuentra en posesión desconocida

**Habilidades:**

El Titán Martillo de Guerra tiene la habilidad de crear estructuras con su poder de endurecimiento y manipularlas a su antojo. Esta destreza le permite forjar armas de corto alcance, pilares con los que puede atrapar a sus enemigos, ballestas que son útiles para atacar a distancia y armaduras con las que puede proteger su cuerpo.

En el cuaderno explicaba como la familia Tybur eran los que tenían en su poder al Titan Martillo de Guerra, pero no sabían quién era el portador en estos momentos, si alguien robara el poder del Martillo de Guerra sería una gran pérdida para Marley, puedo reportar esto para la familia Tybur pusiera más vigilancia, pero si este libro dice que es el poder titán más poderoso entonces tendré que robarlo, no me importa cómo afectaría a Marley si puedo volverme más fuerte de lo que ya soy. No importa el método que use mientras gane al final, Lo demás no importa.

(Año 843)

En estos dos años he estado planeando como poder robar el poder del Martillo de Guerra, he recolectado información sobre quien podría tenerlo, no estoy seguro, pero es la la hermana de Willy Tybur, pude obtener la información de unos de los restauradores de Eldia, me hago pasar por un sujeto anónimo y le doy indicaciones. Al principio fue difícil convencerlos, pero al final trabajaron conmigo si les daba información sobre los otros titanes, los nueve en específico. No fue fácil, pero gracias a ellos obtuve información valiosa escuché que la familia Tybur vendrá una reunión en el Liberio, esa será mi única y última oportunidad para atacar.

Si doy un paso en falso, me castigaran con la muerte o tal vez me convierten en un titán sin sentido para andar como estúpido por Paradis simplemente eso no puedo suceder. En el programa de guerreros en mantenido un promedio normal en las evaluaciones, al principio me iba a esforzar para tener el titán que más me llamo la atención el acorazado, pero cuando descubrí el poder del martillo de guerra lo cambia, mi objetivo es no ser un suceder de los poderes titanes que ofrecen Marley y poder robarme perfectamente el poder del martillo de guerra.

Actualmente tengo 11 años, estaba descansando con el resto de mis compañeros guerreros todos estábamos exhaustos después de tanto correr, fui ayudar a Pieck para que pudiera respirar mejor.

Zeke estaba hablando sobre el ataque que Marley planea hacer a la isla Paradis, muy pronto iba hacer el momento para que les sucesores se dieran a conocer, pero yo no estaba interesado.

Mis pensamientos se dispersaron cuando escucho a Braun gritar.

Reiner: "¡La gente de esa isla son demonios! ¡tienen el mundo temblando de miedo!".

Al parecer Reiner le estaba gritando a Porco.

Reiner: "Tenemos que matarlos, o nos matarán, ¿sabes? ¡¿No entiendes la gravedad de nuestra misión?!".

Todos parecían en estado de shock por el estallido de Reiner, la verdad me sorprendió un poco.

Reiner: "¡¿O eres realmente un remanente del Movimiento Restaurador de Eldia, tomando órdenes del Rey Fritz?!".

Porco: "¿eh?".

Reiner: "¡Eso debe ser! ¡No hay duda al respecto! ¡Estoy informando esto al capitán!", dijo dejando en claro sus intenciones.

Lo siguiente que pude ver fue como Porco le pego un puñetazo en la cara a Reiner dejándolo caer al suelo, luego su hermano Marcel intervino antes de que las cosas salieran de control.

Reiner todavía estaba tirando en el suelo, pero un pequeño insecto me llamo la atención estaba a poca distancia de Annie le iba a avisar, pero ella dio cuenta y aplasta al insecto. No solo bastaba aplastarlo, sino que movió el pie de un lado a otro para asegurarse. Pobre insecto.

Bertholdt: "¿No lo crees también Annie?".

Annie: "¿eh?", se dio la vuelta confundida. "¿Qué? No estaba escuchando". Ella dijo, moviendo su pie para revelar el insecto aplastado. "de acuerdo vamos".

Annie se levantó para empezar a seguir a Zeke, Porco, Marcel y Pieck.

El único problema es la maldición de Ymir, la cual consiste en aquel sea un Titán Cambiante solo pueda seguir con vida 13 años más, eso es el único defecto de los poderes, si logro robar el Martillo de Guerra tendría que encontrar un sucesor antes de que la maldición logre matarme, pero realmente no me importa solo quiero volverme fuerte y demostrarle a mi padre de que puedo valerme solo.

Mire a Reiner y Bertholdt que comenzaron a seguir a los demás guerreros.

Hiroki: "¡Esperen!, no se olviden de mi", doy una carrerita para poder alcanzarlos.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda sentir ese sentimiento humano del cual carezco con estos guerreros a los que llamo compañeros.

(Año 844)

A pesar del esfuerzo que logre hacer en el programa de guerreros, no fui elegido como uno de los sucesores, los seis poderes Titán que ofrecía Marley ya tenían los próximos sucesores, Zeke Jeager recibió el Titán Bestia, Pieck recibió el Titán de Carga, Marcel Galliard recibió el Titan Mandíbula, Annie Leonhanart recibió el Titán Femenino, Berthorldt Hoover obtuvo el Titán Colosal, el ultimo guerrero que recibió un Poder Cambiante fue Reiner Braun que sorprendentemente recibió el Titán Acorazado.

El entrenamiento no era tan difícil, como esperaba que fuera. Correr con el doble de peso de nuestro cuerpo al principio me costó, pero me acostumbre rápido mantenía mi velocidad solo por delante de Reiner y Pieck. Los combates cuerpo a cuerpo la mayoría de veces terminaba emparejado con Annie siempre fingía que estaba dando todo de mí, pero no lo encontraba necesario, aunque Annie la mayoría de veces me dejaba marcado un hematoma por eso siempre me defendía en las zonas que son delicadas para el cuerpo humano. No quería quedar inconsciente o peor lesionado.

Siempre les dije a mis amigos guerreros que mi padre y yo vivíamos felices, aunque estuviéramos sin una madre, varias veces visitaron mi casa, aunque nunca les deje entrar siempre salía a pasar el rato cada vez que lo hacían. Cuando mi padre se enteró de que no había conseguido ser un heredero de un Poder Cambiante, recibí la mayor golpiza en toda mi vida además me dejo dos días sin comer.

Hoy era el día de la reunión, esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para tomar el poder de martillo de guerra no puedo despreciarla ya tengo todo preparado. Como un líder anónimo para los restauradores de Eldia, les comenté sobre ella y como planeo robarme el poder Titán del martillo de guerra, les expliqué que con el podíamos derrocar a Marley, pero ocupaba que hiciera los que le pedía. Lo que ellos iban hacer era atacar mientras estoy transformado en un Titán sin sentido, encontré un suero titán en la habitación de mi padre por lo que hoy me lo robaría para usarlo en mi plan.

Mi plan consistía en un ataque sorpresa en donde usare a los restauradores de Eldia como carnada para poder escapar del lugar con el poder de Martillo de Guerra. Ellos piensan que una vez que obtenga el poder los salvare, pero solo los usare de sacrificio para poder escapar con éxito, el plan tiene dos pasos que depende de la suerte si no están de mi lado es un Game over, pero si existe la probabilidad de éxito valdrá la pena intentar.

Si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder mantenerme cuerdo mientras devoro al actual poseedor del poder Titán Martillo de Guerra, lo haría lo más rápido posible antes de perder la consciencia. Después de obtener el poder Titan tengo que ser lo suficientemente fuerza para no caer inconsciente en pleno ataque, si llego a caer inconsciente definitivamente seré capturado y devorado. Tengo que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no caer inconsciente y salir del lugar sin ser visto. Aunque si me logran detectar no tendría más remedio que usar el poder para escapar. Si llego a la Isla Paradis los Marleyanos no podrán seguirme hasta ese lugar.

Bueno es hora de pasar a la acción.

(Salto de tiempo)

Estaba localizado por debajo de la reunión que se estaba haciendo, ya se la ubicación de la gracias a los restauradores, solo queda comenzarlo.

Tenía en mi posesión el suero titánico, respiré hondo, hundí la aguja en mi brazo y administré la dosis completa del contenido de la Jeringa en mí. Fue como si una línea de fuego del infierno me hubiera rasgado el brazo fue algo doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo estimulante.

Mi visión comenzó a volverse borrase a medida que el color comenzó a desaparecer, mi audición también empezaba a fallar. Mi corazón estaba latiendo cinco latidos por segundo, comencé a jalar mi pelo en un intento desesperado para que me quitara el dolor de cabeza. ¡Una gran descarga electrizante me recorrió la columna vertebral cuando mi cuerpo se estaba desgarrando!

Todas las personas que estaban por encima de mi fueron alcanzadas por el rayo y la destrucción de la transformación matándolos, un Titán de alrededor de 8 metros había aparecido de la nada, todas las personas presentes se palidecieron y horrorizaron comenzando a correr por sus vidas, pero fue cuando los restauradores atacaron y no dejar a nadie escapar.

Abrí mis ojos, miré a mi alrededor buscando a la persona que me tenía que comer … ¡Bingo! Estaba la mujer bonita con un vestido negro con pelo negro y sedoso mirándome horrorizada, me apresure a llegar donde ella, mi cuerpo se sentía disparejo en ciertas áreas, casi tropiezo por culpa de este cuerpo deforme, ella iba a empezar a correr cuando le bloqueo en camino quedando en cuatro patas, mirándola fijamente había quedado por debajo de mi estómago.

Estaba empezando a perder la conciencia, mi audición escuchaba distorsionado los gritos de las personas tenía que ser rápido, tome a la mujer con mi brazo derecho mientras me ponía de rodillas preparándome para comerla.

Lo único extraño era que ella ni siquiera se defendió, era como si hubiera aceptado su destino tan horrible. Ella me miro ojos de mi forma Titán, esa miraba me hizo sentir como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi cuello, no puede evitar sentir pena por ella, pero así es el mundo de cruel.

Mientras la metía en mi boca vi como ella formo una sonrisa, una vez dentro de mi boca la aplastaba y la tragaba. Mi cuerpo titán cayó al suelo y salí la nuca del Titán, mi cuerpo estaba humeando después de que el cuerpo Titán había tratado de disolver partes de mi cuerpo, al parecer ahora me estaba regenerando.

Escuche una fuerte sirena de alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar en todas las calles de Liberio. La misma sirena que suena para alerta a los soldados de un ataque sorpresa, si alguna vez ocurriera algo.

Mire a mi alrededor estaba en un caos total, mierda los soldados ya están aquí es hora de largarme, intente escapar por el hoyo que había creado mi forma titánica deforme, pero un soldado me grito.

"Espera a dónde vas bastardo".

Rápidamente me tire por el hoyo que había creado empecé a correr lo más rápido ya me había memorizado la mayor parte del Liberio, necesito descansar en algo lugar donde no me encuentren ya no puedo volver a casa, solo espero crean que he muerto por el ataque de los restauradores, los soldados no me habían perdido de vista no puedo dejar que mi miren la cara, había llenado mi pelo de sangre para que no supieran quien era, me quite la camisa mientras corría y me lo puse como pañuelo para tapar mi rostro.

Rápidamente me vi acorralado por varios soldados, varias personas que vivían en el Liberio estaban observando.

"Ya no tienes a donde ir, pequeño demonio restaurador".

Varios solados, me estaban apuntando con sus escopetas, no me queda otra opción que usar el plan de contingencia. Saque el cuchillo que llevaba en mi pantalón y me corte antes de que me dispararan. Me dolió como el infierno, pero mi objetivo era escapar de Marley.

Un relámpago dorado desgarró los cielos cuando cayó y me golpeó. Mandando a volar a los soldados que estaban cerca de mi alrededor, Esta transformación se sintió muy diferente a la del Titan sin sentido. ¡Sentía que el mismo rayo recorría por todo mi cuerpo! Te daba la sensación de sentirte un ser poderoso. Mi transformación se había completado, estaba viendo a mi alrededor analizando la situación rápidamente. Sentí mas control sobre esta transformación todos mis sentidos se sintieron claros; más agudos.

Mi Titan tenía aproximadamente 16 metros de alturas, unas líneas pigmentabas estaban en mi vista, pero no fueron ninguna molestia. También estaba cubierto por una capa de armadura color marfil.

Miraba las caras horrorizadas de las personas en el Liberio, Tenia que escapar lo más rápido posible, aun no se como usar los poderes de este Titan. Iba a empezar a corre cuando escucho una voz en mi cabeza.

"no te olvides de tu cuerpo, ¡Busca el cable que sale de tu cuerpo titánico!". Esa voz me ordeno.

Observe un gran cable de carne no sé por qué, pero algo en mi hizo que le hiciera caso a la voz antes de empezar a correr, seguía el rastro que me llevo a un agujero antes de que pueda revisar sentí como que algo me pellizcara en mi pierna izquierda miro para ver que era, eran soldados disparando.

"¡ABRAN FUEGO!, ¡derríbenlo! Tenemos que recuperar el Martillo de Guerra". Era el capitán Magath quien estaba dando órdenes.

Iba a dejarlos vivir, pero mi paciencia se agoto cuando uno de los soldados me golpeo el ojo con una bala, haciendo que mi visión se empañara a través de su ojo derecho mientras comenzaba a regenerarse, deje escapar un grito de furia y comencé a aplastar a los soldados como moscas, intente matar al Capitán Magath, pero logro esquivar mi pie salvándose de la muerte.

Intentaban desesperadamente hacerme daño, descargando todo lo que tenían. Estaban vaciando hasta la última bala que tenían sobre mí. Rifle, pistolas, ametralladoras, incluso las torretas que estaban incorporadas en los camiones blindados, su intento fue inútil.

Rápidamente me apresure a matar a todos los que podía, reduciendo los disparos, ataque primero a los camiones blindados, escuchaba gritos de desesperación cuando aplastaba a los soldados con mi brazos y piernas, estaba haciendo mucha destrucción en el Liberio. No quería causarles problemas a las personas que viven aquí, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Me apresuré a buscar en el agujero, saqué un gran cristal de este al ver lo que había dentro del cristal, me sorprendió.

Hiroki: _'¿ese era mi cuerpo?, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿no estoy dentro de la nuca?'._

No tenía tiempo para pensar, tenía que retirarme lo antes posible, pude visualizar la gran puerta que separaba las ciudades de Marley con el Liberio, Sali corriendo lo más rápido que pude en dirección a la puerta arrasando todo a mi paso, muchos inocentes morirán por mi culpa, pero todo es por un bien … mi bien, con el rabillo de mi ojo logre visualizar como un camión blindado me seguía el paso, me doy la vuelta y lo pateo con todas mis fuerzas, creo que hice un home run.

No quería hacerme daño a mi cuerpo Titánico destruyendo la pared, así tome un impulso antes de llegar y la salte usando de apoyo mis antebrazos, destruyendo a mi alrededor cuando aterrice del otro lado de la pared. Al parecer tome mucho impulso mi cuerpo cristalizado salió disparado en el choque no muy lejos de mí.

Una casa obstruyo mi aterrizaje cayendo encima de ella, las sirenas seguían sonando alrededor de todo Marley. Me levante rápidamente y tome mi cuerpo cristalizado con mi brazo derecho. Mire hacia el puerto a corta distancia apuntando sus cañones masivos hacia mí. Al parecer no les importar hacer daño a su propia cuidad con tal de recuperar el martillo de guerra.

Hiroki: _'¡Mierda!, si unos de esos barcos me llegan a dar, me tomara tiempo regenerarme, no puedo permitirlo'_.

"Visualice lo que desea crear y luego concéntrese en eso, ese es el primer paso para dominar este titan". Esa voz resonó nuevo en mi cabeza.

Los barcos empezaron a disparar sus cañones uno tras otro, los cañones llegaron directos hacia mí, pero no me había hecho ningún daño, luego observaron mi forma titan había sido protegida por un gran escudo que logré visualizar a tiempo, gracias a la imagen de un libro de conflictos que leí una vez pude hacer el escudo protegiendo de todo daño, aunque la forma no me había quedado perfecta, era algo que los cañones no pudieron penetrar.

Por alguna extraña razón comencé a sentirme cansado, pero no podía aun no he escapado la Isla Paradis queda al otro lado del océano, así que tengo que destruir los barcos destructores, me pareció gracioso por alguna razón, empecé mi carrera hacia el puerto para poder aniquilar los barcos no los podía dejar recargar. con mi escudo adherido a mi brazo izquierdo me protegía, mientras con mi brazo derecho tenia mi cuerpo cristalizado, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del puerto salte hacia el agua cerca de los barcos destructores, creando una gran ola que desbalanceo a todos los que estaban en los barcos, con mi escudo empecé a destruir los barcos a mi alrededor partiéndolos por la mitad haciendo que se hundan en el proceso.

Me quedaba solo un barco destructor de los tres que había, me sorprendió cuando sus cañones me dispararon me protegí con el escudo, pero me desbalanceo por el impacto sumergiendo en el agua, rápidamente salgo del agua poniendo de pie, estaba realmente enojado me dirigía a destruir el barco con todas mis fuerzas, pero disparos provenientes del cielo me desconcertaron, por inercia me cubrí con ambos brazos recibiendo el impacto ellos.

Me asusté por un segundo, suspiro de alivio al ver que mi cuerpo estaba intacto, rápidamente comencé a levantar el único barco destructor que me quedaba con una sola mano era pesado, pero no tanto como lo imaginaba. Me incliné un poco para obtener una mejor puntería, luego lo lancé hacia una de las dos aeronaves masivas que flotaban en lo alto. ¡Navego por el cielo y dio en el blanco! Ambos buques explotaron y aterrizaron en la cuidad causando destrucción.

Ahora solo me queda una de las aeronaves, no se detuvieron y comenzaron a disparar. Rápidamente me agache un poco poniendo mi escudo sobre mi cabeza para poder proteger cuando dejaron de disparar significaba mi momento de atacar pase mi cuerpo cristalizado a mi brazo izquierdo, luego visualizo algo para lanzarle a la aeronave. Justo delante de mis ojos; cree una roca de un tamaño adecuado a mi puño, luego lo lanzo directamente a la aeronave destruyéndola por la mitad y aterrizaron en partes diferentes de la cuidad.

Pude contemplar la destrucción que había causado a la cuidad Marleyana o lo que quedaba de ella, cada vez me sentía más cansado por alguna razón aun no comprendo el poder Titan, pero al ver lo que había causado me lleno de orgullo, pude completar lo que quería, ni siquiera Marley con su ejército puedo derribar al Titán Martillo de Guerra. Es mejor que me vaya antes de que lleguen más refuerzos o incluso usen a los otros cambia formas, comencé a nadar a través de las interminables olas de agua saladas, hacia mi próximo destino la Isla Paradis.


	2. Isla paradis

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes del Universo Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. No soy dueño de ningún personaje canónico, tramas y situaciones y no gano dinero con esta historia

N/A: Este es el primer fanfic de Snk que estoy haciendo, solo espero le guste.

* * *

(2 días después del ataque del Martillo de Guerra – Punto de vista 3ra persona)

Destrucción, devastación, pánico masivo es lo que describirían la capital de Marley, cientos de edificios destruidos, todavía los militares se estaban recuperando del desbastador ataque, cientos de muertes niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, militares, aproximadamente una parte del Liberio fue dañada, mientras que la Capital de Marley sufrió más daño por el feroz ataque del martillo de guerra, Sobre todo Marley había perdido el poder del Martillo de Guerra. Su arma más poderosa que aseguraba su supremacía sobre el resto del mundo y resulto esencial para la conquistar a las otras tribus … ahora estaba perdida, actualmente están buscando al responsable del daño causando. No tenían mucha pista, ninguno pudo detectar la cara del causante solo ciertos rasgos, la cabellera era de un color rojo como la sangre y tenía unos ojos azules como el océano, tenía un paño que cubría la mayor parte de la cara.

Los marleyanos habían capturados una gran parte de los restauradores de Eldia, estaban torturando a muchos de ellos para obtener de quien fue el causante de todo esto, pero no lograron obtener nada ya que decían que fueron traicionados por el mismo causante de todo esto, todos los restauradores de Eldia serán transformados en titanes sin sentido para que bajen el resto de su vida como titanes en la isla paradis, donde el poseedor del martillo de guerra se dirigió. Actualmente el Consejo de Guerra de Marley se estaba reuniendo para poder tomar medidas sobre el próximo movimiento o lo que quedaba de eso.

Magath estaba sentando en el consejo de la mesa esperando a que comenzara la reunión, el General Calví; líder militar supremo sobre las fuerzas de Marley. Su genio mente táctica, junto con el poder de la familia Tybur, había mantenido a los militares de Marlet en la cima de la cadena alimentaria en décadas, Tenía una mirada bastante cansada en su rostro. La reunión comenzó parloteando sobre qué acciones tomar después de la pérdida del arma de guerra más grande de Marley.

Magath: "¡Entonces estas diciendo que un niño fue el causante de todo este desastre!"

Calvi dejó su periódico, sin mostrar signos de efecto más que aburrimiento ante el tono de Magath.

Calvi: "por las características descritas de las personas que estuvieron presente antes de que se transformara confirman de que fueron provocadas por un niño"

Magath: "¿Entonces conocen el paradero del demonio que provoco todo eso?"

Calvi: "Lamentablemente no"

Magath: "¿Los malditos restauradores no han dado información?"

Calvi: "Por lo poco que tenemos de uno de ellos, es que un sujeto anónimo les daba órdenes, creo que este sujeto es el que robo el poder del martillo de guerra."

Magath: "¡Imposible!, estás diciendo que un niño no solo robo el poder, sino que planeo todo este ataque".

Calvi: "ciertamente, estoy sorprendido" – dijo sin signo de sorpresa

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, solo por unos segundos. Magath se calmó y decidió hablar.

Magath: "entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos?"

Calvi: "Lo que propongo es que estemos a la defensiva mientras reconstruimos y repoblamos la cuidad, pero desafortunadamente eso no va a suceder ya que todos los "superiores" quieren montar una ofensiva".

Magath: "¿y el problema con los Tybur?

Calvi: "claramente quiere recuperar el poder del martillo de guerra a toda costa, por eso han puesto como uno de los objetivos principales recuperarlo, la única pista que tenemos fue que se dirigió a la isla Paradis"

Todos en la sala quería fruncir el ceño, pero no lo hicieron. Todo esto era un desastre habían perdido el arma más grande de Marley y todo fue provocado por un niño del cual no se sabe nada"

Calvi: "ahora la política me ha exigido que le pregunte sobre el Programa de Gurreros, entonces ¿Cómo va eso?"

Después de explicarles quienes sería los sucesores, hubo un pequeño desacuerdo.

Magath: "El ultimo es Reiner Braun como-".

Calvi: "No"

Magath: "Pero señor-"

Calvi: "Es un fracaso en el campo, no puede luchar además necesita la ayuda de Marcel, Bertholt o Hiroki para terminar los cursos de capacitación, la respuesta es un no, elige a Porco Galliard, es superior en todos los sentidos"

Magath: "Estoy de acuerdo señor"

Calvi: "Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

Magath: "Porque el hermano de Porco, Marcel presento informe sobre él. Dijo que no permitamos que la fuerza de él nos engañe, también que es extremadamente conflicto y comenzó peleas con otros aprendices".

Calvi: "¿Entonces que hay de Hiroki Nakatomi?"

Magath: "también estuve debatiendo eso señor, íbamos a retractar y dejar que Nakotomi heredara el poder del acorazado, pero actualmente está desaparecido creemos que murió por el ataque del Martillo de Guerra"

Calvi se froto la frente debido a su cansancio por la falta de sueños estos últimos días ha estado muy ocupado por los sucesos del Martillo de Guerra además de charla sobre los herederos titánicos y saber que un candidato murió claramente aumentaba su estrés. El suspiro y respondió.

Calvi: "Bien. Haz que Braun sea el próximo titan Blindado. Necesitará toda la capacidad de supervivencia de ese poder que pueda obtener, solo esperemos que no se cruce con el jodido Titan Martillo Guerra. Me estremezco de solo pensar ese hecho, Un niño que hay que ayudar a través del entrenamiento básico que enfrente al niño que aniquilo a toda nuestra capital, tres buques de guerra armados, dos aeronaves, miles de soldados y solo Dios sabe cuántos civiles".

Después de tener una discusión sobre los espías que envió Calvi a cada uno de los continentes más grandes, lograron obtener información del Medio Oriente y Asia, pero después de que Calvi informo que el pelotón de espías que se envió a la isla paradis fue aniquilado toda la sala quedo en silencio.

Magath: *suspira* "entonces, ¿Autorizaras la Operación a la Isla Paradis? Los colosales del titan fundador serian invencibles. Ahora tenemos aún más para volver adquirir el Martillo de Guerra ya que todos los titanes se dirigen a Paradis".

Calvi: "Por el bien de Marley si, no podemos permitirnos más fallos, Hay que recuperar el Titan Fundador y Martillo de Guerra (el rey y el campeón de los titanes). Cualquier Falla podría ser letal para nuestra nación. En nuestra masa de conquista hemos hechos muchos enemigos y no aliados".

La reunión había finalizado. Mientras tanto en la orilla del Oceano de la isla Paradis se encontraba un cuerpo cristalizado.

**[Punto de Vista Hiroki Nakatomi]**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos.

Hiroki: "¡Ay! Mi cabeza"

Miro a mi alrededor solo para observar que había hierva hasta el horizonte, lentamente me senté apoyando mi brazo derecho sobre mi cabeza, para evitar el cansancio, llevo la misma ropa que use para robarme el poder, lo cual era extraño ya que recordaba haberse quitado la camisa manga larga para tapar su cara, también noto que le faltaba el brazalete, pero eso ya no me iba a servir para nada total ya había escapado de Marley, aun así no logro ubicarse de ninguna manera, intento revisar los artículos que había guardado en su cinturón pero no estaban.

Hiroki: "Mis artículos, ¡Mierda! no me digas que se me cayeron cuando me transforme"

"Tranquilízate no has perdido nada", una voz vino desde mi espalda haciendo saltar.

Me doy vuelta rápidamente para observar a la Srta Tybur incluso llevada la ropa de la última vez.

Hiroki: "¡Imposible!, deberías estar … no me digas que yo-"

Srta Tybur: "cálmate, no estás muerto, tu plan de robar el poder del martillo de guerra funciono", lo dijo muy calmada "tengo que darte el crédito, el poder del martillo de guerra era un secreto muy bien guardado, me sorprende como lo descubriste"

Hiroki: "Bueno mis métodos no son nada ortodoxo podrías llamarlos inhumanos, pero no es que me importé realmente" dije con bastante calma mientras miraba a la a los ojos directamente "no sé qué pensar me estoy volviendo loco y para empeorar no sé dónde estoy"

Ella se rió salvajemente el acto me confundió más de lo que ya estaba

Srta Tybur: "¿realmente no te has dado cuenta? ¿no se supone que eres inteligente?"

Hiroki: "Hmm" respondí mientras ponía un mano frente a mi barbilla "la verdad no tengo idea, lo único que se me ocurre es que estoy soñando … ¿espera? ¿Estamos dentro de mi cabeza?" dije realmente sorprendido "pero eso no explica como estas tu dentro de mi cabeza, estaba enterado de que iba ver recuerdos, pero nadie me dijo que imaginaria a alguien muerto"

Srta Tybur: "bueno para ser honestos no soy un producto de tu imaginación, tu mente me ha creado en base a todos mis recuerdos que has visto y vivido inconscientemente pero que no puedes recordar"

Hiroki: "Eso lo explica entonces"

Srta Tybur: "la única pregunta aquí es ¿Qué harás con tu poder robado?"

Hiroki: "bueno la verdad no tengo idea, solo lo robe para demostrar lo fuerte que puedo hacer, supongo que buscare al Titan fundador y lo robaría, tal como hice con el martillo de guerra, así tendría en mi poder dos poderes titánicos más poderosos"

Srta Tybur: "Entonces estas jugando al chico malo"

Hiroki: "bueno si lo ves desde esa perspectiva"

Srta Tybur: "¿si logras obtener el poder del titan fundador que harás?"

Hiroki: "realmente no lo sé, tendría que buscar a alguien de sangre real para poder utilizar ese poder, pero solo imagínate las posibilidades de tal poder"

Srta Tybur: "Parece un plan codicioso"

Hiroki: "puede que tengas razón, además solo tengo trece años de vida no creo que sea algo fácil"

Srta Tybur: "ciertamente sería complicado, pero no imposible"

Hiroki: "o tal vez, me olvide de todo para disfrutar de una vida pacifica, me case y tenga hijos"

Srta Tybur: "podría ser una opción, pero estaría desperdiciando el poder que robaste"

Hiroki: "si tienes razón además Marley atacara la Isla Paradis el próximo año, supongo que Annie, Bertholt, Reiner y Marcel serán los que se infiltrarán"

Srta Tybur: "Entonces ¿por qué no vives un año dentro de los muros mientras esperas el ataque?"

Hiroki: "correcto eso es lo que haré, también me podrá servir si los cuentos de Marley de que esas personas son 'demonios' son ciertos … aunque yo no les creo ni mierda a los que me dieron una vida miserable" dijo con una poco de remordimiento "pero yo no soy el tipo de persona que se deja influenciar por las emociones"

Srta Tybur: "Ciertamente todo lo que dicen es una mierda. La étnica, nunca sucedió. Los tratan como un diablo" ella resoplo "incluso la familia Tybur del lado de Marley es una mentira simplemente no querían ser ejecutados, por lo que tuvimos que llegar a un acuerdo con el Rey Fritz y comenzaron una revolución junto a los de Marley, como resultado vivimos como humanos con derechos reales, no en un gueto como el resto de nuestra raza"

Hiroki: "bueno al menos teníamos un gueto, en otros continentes los eldianos reciben un trato mucho peor que los del Liberio, pero supongo porque ellos no tienen un suero titánico"

Srta Tybur: "exacto, por eso solo hacen campaña para el exterminio de los Eldianos porque no tienen ninguno, pero si tuvieran el suero intentaría conseguir todos los Eldianos posibles entrarán en su nación para darles el suero y ponerlos en marcha en dirección a Marley"

Hiroki: "si el mundo es una mierda, ¿por qué no puede ser una vida tranquila donde no hubiera guerras?, en cambio los Eldianos fuimos esclavizados"

Srta Tybur: "Entonces, ¿porque no luchas por la libertad de los Eldianos?"

Hiroki: "Creo que lo haré, de todos modos, no tengo nada que hacer, creo que será divertido no solo me enfrentaría a Marley si también a los otros cambiaformas" dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Srta Tybur: "Aunque puedes tratar de ponerlos de tu lado"

Hiroki: "Hmm, tal vez pueda con algunos, pero alguien como Reiner sería imposible de convencer, sería mejor si lo noqueara y dejara que cualquier titan sin sentido se lo comiera, luego entrenaría al humano de ese titan"

Srta Tybur: "eso es algo cruel" ella se rió

Hiroki: "cruel o no sería más fácil que tratar de convencerlo"

Srta Tybur: "Oh, pareces que vas a despertar" dijo algo triste "recuerda que primero tienes que dominar completamente tu poder"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, lo primero que note fue una horrible vista un titan estaba tratando de comerme, pero algo se lo impedía trate de moverme, pero no pude, note con mi vista que estoy en un cuerpo cristalino que me protege del titan, pero a su vez no me deja moverme.

Hiroki: _'¡Maldita sea aléjate de mí!'_

De repente mi vista se oscureció por unos segundos, cuando volví abrir los ojos ya no estaba en el cristal, mi cuerpo titan había sido creado nuevamente, rápidamente le doy un golpe en la mejilla del titan con todas mis fuerzas, decapitándolo en el proceso, el cuerpo del titan cayó al suelo, pero aún no estaba muerto, así que lo remate con mi pierna derecha para destrozarle la nuca por completo, miro a mi alrededor y tres titanes se estaban acercando a mi posición uno era de 7 metros, los otros estaban entre 9 a 13 metros. Rápidamente me puse en posición de pelea el primer titan que se me acerco le di un fuerte gancho derecho en la mejilla mandándolo a volar, sabía que un titan se me acercaba por detrás, luego le di un revés con todas mis fuerzas decapitándolo y matándolo, al último titan le di una patada en la pierna derecha del titan lo que lo hizo caer aprovecho esta oportunidad para aplastar la cara del titan con mi pierna derecha destrozándole la nuca, observe al titan que había mandado a volar recuperándose del golpe, me acerque termine rematándolo con una patada que lo decapito y mato al instante.

Observe a mi alrededor para buscar mi cuerpo cristalizado y lo que presencie fue algo increíble que nunca había vista, el océano cerca de la orilla estaba mi cuerpo conectado a mi cable de carne que está en mi coxis, escuchaba la marea, el viento se sentía refrescante incluso estando en mi forma titánica, la vista era hermosa. El sol reflejaba toda la arena y agua. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo me acerque más a la orilla para poder recoger mi cuerpo cristalizado, tengo que aprender cómo usar mis poderes titánicos todavía me siento algo cansado, después de que empecé a nadar para dirigirme a la isla paradis sentía que me estaba a punto de desmallarme recuerdo haber llegado a la isla todo quedo oscuro, suerte para mí no Sali del cristal o en estos momentos estaría muerto.

Bueno será mejor que empiece a buscar los muros o un lugar donde pueda descansar.

(salto de tiempo)

Estaba cansado nuevamente, puede llegar a un bosque con árboles tremendamente altos incluso más grande que mi titan.

Hiroki_: 'esto es un problema pronto me quedare sin energías necesito recuperarlas, tendría que escalar el árbol, pero como una mano sería difícil' _pensé mientras miraba mi cuerpo cristalizado en mi brazo izquierdo_ 'además estos jodidos titanes no me dejan en paz_' pensé mientras aplastaba la nuca de un titan de cinco metros

Srta Tybur: "si eso puede ser problemático"

Al escuchar la voz de la Srta Tybur me hizo dar un pequeño salto

Hiroki: _'¡Dios!, casi me había olvidado de que estabas en mi mente, ¿Por qué no habías hablado antes?'_

Srta Tybur: "vengo apareciendo, aunque solo puedo ver lo que tus ojos miran y escuchar lo que tus oídos escuchen"

Hiroki: '_suena problemático, espera que es eso' _pensé mientras habían llegado al borde del bosque _'¿porque hay humanos fuera del muro?'_

Esto sorprendió tanto a la Srta Tybur como a Hiroki ya que esos humanos estaban en territorio Titan, eso significaba que tendría un arma para matarlos.

Srta Tybur: "Hiroki tira un titan hacia ellos"

Hiroki: _'Correcto'_ pensó mientras agarraba un titan que le había empezado a morder la pierna lanzándolo directamente hacia ellos.

Vio como alguien de uno los humanos cortaba la nuca muy fácilmente, lo cual fue bastante sorprendente se le quedaron viendo un rato, pero luego decidieron irse.

Hiroki: _'suerte que mi cuerpo no esté en la nuca'_

Srta Tybur: "no digas tonterías mi querido Hiroki" ella arrullo "Tienes el poder del Titan Martillo de Guerra, además puedes ser el heredero del Titan Martillo Guerra más fuerte hasta la historia con un poco de entrenamiento"

Hiroki: _'creo que tiene razón no serían rival para mí'_ pensé confiado _'incluso derribe al ejercito completo de Marley, pero aun así no hay que subestimarlos no se sabe con qué te podrían sorprender'_

Srta Tybur: "Supongo que tienes razón, pero sigo creyendo no serían capaces de detenerte"

Hiroki:_'será mejor que los siga antes de que los pierda de vista'_

Srta Tybur: "cierto, pero recuerda mantener distancia, seguramente creerán que eres un titan sin sentido" ella advirtió "así podremos saber cómo salen y entran"

Hiroki:_'entendido'_ Salí del bosque, corriendo con un ritmo lento, llevando el cristal con mi mano izquierda y asegurándome de que no me enrede con el cable 'de todos modos ¿qué tan lejos podrían estar las paredes?'

Al final resulto que no estaban tan lejos, con la pared exterior a la vista después de unos minutos de estar trotando detrás de los humanos en sus caballos.

Srta Tybur: "Guau, parece que el Rey Fritz no estaba bromeando sobre el aplanamiento de la tierra ¿Cuántos titanes colosales crees que hayan allí?"

Hiroki: _'por lo que he oído ciento de millones, es una cantidad espeluznante. Solo de pensar lo que podría hacer con ellos siento un cosquilleo en mi espalda aun estando en mi forma titan'_

Srta Tybur: "convirtió a millones de personas en titanes solo para mantener al resto a salvo y pensar que Marley quiere derribarlos"

Hiroki: _'aunque solo pueden derribar las puertas, si derribaran cualquier otra parte del muro, podría despertar al menos un titan colosal dentro del muro'_

Srta Tybur: "está bien que haya hecho con el motivo de proteger a su gente, pero no la protegió a toda y nos dejó atrás, si nos hubiera llevado con el no estaríamos en este lió"

Hiroki: _'creo que tiene razón, si el hijo de puta nos hubiera llevado tal vez hubiera sido una mejor persona'_

Srta Tybur: "mira Hiroki están abriendo la puerta"

La Srta Tybur tenía razón la puerta se estaba, aunque seguían a una buena distancia de ella.

Hiroki: 'Ya veo, aniquilan todos los titanes alrededor de los muros antes de abrir la puerta'

Srta Tybur: "Tendrás que acelerar si quieres llegar a tiempo, parece que también van más rápido"

Hiroki: _'espere … no puedo entrar por la puerta tendría que matar a los humanos que están entrando, además no creo que entre dentro de la pared, tendría que romperla para entrar. no quiero causar problemas y dejar que los titanes empiecen a entrar'_

Srta Tybur: "Hmm, tienes razón perdona, quede tan atrapado porque nadie nos controla que quería demostrar tu poder"

Hiroki_: 'Correcto, ¿entonces como deberíamos esperar?'_ me detuve mientras veía como los humanos entraban y desaparecer dentro mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Srta Tybur: "solo desconéctate aquí mismo te quedaras dentro del cristal hasta que te obligues a salir" ella explico "te avisare cuando tengamos que movernos, ¿de acuerdo?'

Hiroki: _'está bien … gracias por cierto'_

Srta Tybur: "No hay problema Hiroki"

Desconecto el cable alejándolo del cristal, mi visión se desvaneció en negro cuando quedo inconsciente, mientras su forma tita cayó sobre él, el vapor subiendo mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

(salto de tiempo)

Srta Tybur: "Hiroki es hora, debes despertar"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe dentro del cristal, lo que vi no le agrado, un titan feo estaba mastican el cristal sin ninguno resultado, esta vez el titan exploto matándolo, cuando su cuerpo de titan se forma completamente obteniendo dieciséis metros de altura después de segundos.

Cuando se orientó de la situación sentía gotas de lluvia en todo su cuerpo titánico.

Srta Tybur: "Parece que está gestando una tormenta eléctrica, los truenos y la lluvia ayudarán a enmascarar el sonido de ti escalando la pared"

Hiroki: _'si tenemos algo de suerte, no quiero ser atacado mientras escalo la pared, pero por donde debería subir definitivamente me verán si escalo en un lugar donde hay gente'_

Srta Tybur: "¿ves la curva de la pared?, intenta escalar donde la pared no sobre salga, los titanes se acercan por donde entraron los humanos, lo que probablemente hay gente ahí"

Hiroki: 'Correcto, ya que los titanes prefieren congregarse en áreas con muchos humanos, entonces escalare donde la pared principal se une con la otra pared que da para el exterior'

Srta Tybur: "sin embargo no te aconsejo tirarte al otro lado, solo llamarías la atención te sugiero que dejas caer el cristal sobre la parte interior del muro y dejar que tu cuerpo Titan caiga en el exterior'

Una vez llegue vez llego a la pared la Srta Tybur me indico que colocara el cristal en su espalda y endureciera la piel en su espalda para mantenerla en su lugar al principio le costó un poco, pero rápidamente me adaptó, luego ella me indico como endurecer las puntas de los dedos y las de los pies para que escalara sin dificultad.

Una lluvia que cayó hizo que fuera un poco más difícil, pero algo que yo no pueda manejar hasta que finalmente pudo escalar la pared asome la cabeza solo para obtener una hermosa vista

Srta Tybur: "Guau, puede estar oscuro, pero esto es masivo"

Hiroki: _'Tengo que estar de acuerdo _Srta Tybur_ esto es asombroso, nunca había visto tal vista, esto es demasiado grande'_

Mire a mi alrededor para ver si había algún humano, pero no había nadie cerca, asomo la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver si había humanos escalando la pared desde el interior, pero tampoco había ninguno, una vez que vio la gran caída que iba a dar su cuerpo cristalizado trago en seco.

Hiroki: _'¿estás seguro de que, si dejo caer mi cuerpo, el cristal no se romperá y me matará en el acto?'_

Srta Tybur: "El cristal en el que reside está construido de tal manera que cada parte de su cuerpo este congelada aun dentro" ella explico "O al menos eso es lo que me dijeron los idiotas de la Sociedad de Investigación de Biología Titan"

Hiroki: _'espero que tengas razón'_ murmure mentalmente mientras me quitaba el cristal de la espalda y lo sostenía sobre borde, bajándolo suavemente hasta donde solo lo sostenía el cable

Srta Tybur: "Yo también lo espero" ella dijo mientras retiraba el cable del cóccix, el cristal cayo inmediatamente en el interior de la parad, mientras que su cuerpo caía hacia atrás fuera de la parad y formaba un cráter con fuerza, mientras que el cristal perforaba la hierba y tierra.

Tan pronto como estuvo quieto, el cristal se rompió por la mitad y luego se rompió en millones de pedazos pequeños, y el resto del cable se evaporizaba.

Una vez que estuvo libre inhalo el aire fresco, aún tenía la sangre seca en el pelo y su camisa cubría su rostro, gotas de lluvia azotando su rostro mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro, la lluvia empapaba su ropa y piel.

Srta Tybur: "Necesitas salir de este clima" ella advirtió "puedes ser un super humano con una buena regeneración, pero aún puedes contraer resfriados e hipotermia"

Hiroki: "Correcto, entonces me dirijo al este donde esos humanos entraron tal vez allí haya un refugio o algo" era extraño hablar en voz alta sin ver a nadie en particular, definitivamente no podría hacerlo en público.

Srta Tybur: "Buen punto Hiroki"

(salto de tiempo – Distrito de Shigashina, mañana)

Todavía estaba lloviendo, aunque no tan pesado como anoche, pero seguía fuerte lo suficiente para que la gente quisiera quedarse dentro de sus casas.

Sin embargo, no tenía la mejor de la suerte, tenía frió estaba temblando no sabía a donde ir, no había comido nada desde que ataco a Marley, no sabía a donde dirigirse en estos momentos lo único bueno es que toda la sangre que me había echado para ocultar mi cabello blanco había desaparecido, no me gustaba como me miraban las personas por tener una cabellera blanca, junto a sus ojos azules era lo único que había heredado de su madre. Actualmente estaba sentado intentando dando calor a su cuerpo, pero fracasando miserablemente.

Habían pasado algunas horas y la lluvia había cesado, no tenía nada con que ayudar a mi cuerpo lamentablemente obtuve un resfriado por estar aguantando frió.

Hiroki: _'esto es una mierda mi cuerpo necesita descansar, pero no lo puedo hacer en medio de la calle necesito encontrar un lugar abandonado'_

Srta Tybur: "También tienes que robar comida"

Hiroki: 'ya lo sé, actualmente estoy en una situación desfavorable' pensé mientras me levantaba para ver a quien podría robar.

Después de caminar unos al fin había encontrado a la persona que le iba a robar tenía una pequeña tienda de frutas estaba preparándose cuando la Srta Tybur me interrumpido

Srta Tybur: "espera, no crees que es mejor ocultar tu cabellera"

Hiroki: "cierto" dijo en voz alta el resfriado no me dejaba pensar con claridad suerte tengo a la Srta Tybur ayudándome.

Rápidamente me oculte en un callejón mirando a mi alrededor para ver si alguien me observaba, pero nadie me prestaba atención, me quite la camisa empapada, escurrí el exceso de agua en la camisa y me cubrí mi cabellera blanca, dejándome en vista mi cuerpo desnudo, con un motón de cicatrices en mi espalda, pecho y cerca de los hombros las cuales fueron un recuerdo de mi padre. volví a asechar al objetivo, como su fuera mi presa, empecé a correr y tomé todas las frutas que pude.

"¡Oye tu ven acá maldito ladrón!" dijo mientras me perseguía en un intento fallido, ya que claramente lo supere en velocidad.

Luego de perderlo de vista mire lo que había tomado, dos manzanas y un pan duro.

Hiroki: "Bueno es mejor … ¡Achu!"

Srta Tybur: "parece que el resfriado te está empezando afectar, será mejor que encuentres un lugar donde puedas descansar"

Hiroki: _'sí creo que tiene razón'_ pensé mientras volvía a estornudar.

Después de comer lo que había robado, empecé a buscar un lugar para poder calentarme seguía temblando, pero no como antes. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y con mi cuello agachado con mi camisa ahora arrugada puesta sobre mi cuerpo mientras camina por las calles del interior del muro. Pude escuchar algo que no me agradaba.

"Te crees un sabe lo todo, ¿eh?" luego escuche risas, me acerque para ver, pero mi visión era algo borrosa necesitaba descansar, una ves que pude enfocar mi vista estaban tres tipos molestando a un niño rubio el cual estaba agachado cubriéndose el cuerpo mientras estaba recibiendo algunos golpes.

No pude evitar recordar algo cuando era pequeño.

**(Flashback – Liberio 838)**

Un niño de seis años camina por la calle del Liberio, mientras estaba haciendo el recado que su padre le había dejado, una vez que había comprado lo que mi padre me había ordenado, un grupo de niños se me acercaron.

"pero que tenemos aquí" dijo mientras me quitaba la bolsa de compras de la mano

Hiroki: "¡Hey!, eso es mío devuélvelo"

"Sino te lo devuelvo que hará pequeña rata blanca"

Inmediatamente le di un fuerte golpe, en el plexo solar, lo cual hizo arrodillar al niño y agarrarse el estómago intente golpearlo en la cara, pero uno de sus amigos me pateo en las costillas derribando.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" hablo el chico que había golpea "Demostrémosle quien manda"

Cuando intente recuperarme del golpe que me había dado los otros se me lazaron pateando en todas partes de mi cuerpo, hasta que estaba todo golpeando hasta dejarme sangrando por la cara y nariz.

"eso le enseñara" dijo mientras se reían de mi alejándose con mis cosas.

Hiroki: "mi padre va a matarme" dijo débilmente antes de recostarme en una pared para descansar de los golpes.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Rápidamente me acerque donde ellos y les grite.

Hiroki: "¡Hey!, deja de molestarlo"

Rápidamente se detuvieron solo para mirarme.

"¿Qué pasa si no queremos hacerlo?" el líder del grupo hablo

Después de esas palabras rápidamente cargue contra el dándole un fuerte gacho derecho en la mandíbula, mandándolo directamente al suelo.

"¡Bastardo!" dijo uno de los matones mientras cargaba contra mí.

Intento golpear en la cara, pero lo esquive fácilmente supongo que no saben luchar, intento darme otro golpe el cual lo atrape luego lo acerque y le di un rodillazo en el estómago, tambaleando iba a dejarlo noqueado, cuando miro que el tercer matón carga hacia mí, no intento golpear más bien intento derribarme junto a él, pero no pudo moverme. el matón tenía su cabeza en mi pecho rápidamente lo doy un fuerte golpe en el cuello del matón con mi codo, rápidamente me soltó intentando recuperarse del golpe, pero antes de que puedo recuperase le doy un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con mi pierna derecha dejándolo inconsciente.

El líder del grupo se vio asustado por lo podía hacer así que hablo

"¡Maldición vayámonos de aquí!" dijo mientras él y el segundo matón cargaban al tercer matón inconsciente.

Luego dirijo mi mirada al chico rubio el cual me miraba asombrado.

Hiroki: "oye niño estas bien" dije sin simpatía

"S-si muchas gracias" el chico tartamudeo.

Iba a largarme cuando escucho un grito a mi derecho, rápidamente me volteo para ver que lo ocasiono.

"Bastardo" grito un chico con el pelo marrón oscuro, mientras corría con un puño levantado.

Rápidamente me puse en a la defensiva, estaba viendo algo detrás del chico, pero mi vista no pudo enfocar. El chico de pelo marrón intento darme un golpe, el cual esquive haciéndome a un lado agarrando también su muñeca iba acercarlo para poder darle un rodillazo en el estómago, pero algo apareció detrás del chico intentando darme un golpe, lo pude esquivar por poco salte hacia atrás para poder tomar distancias y mirar a la figura que me había atacado, era una chica de pelo azabache, ella llevaba puesta una bufando rojo alrededor del cuello.

Me puse en mi estilo pelea, el cual consistía en mi pie derecho delante de mí pie izquierdo, mi brazo derecho levantado para cubrirme la cabeza, mientras que mi brazo izquierdo lo tenía a la altura de mi pecho. Iba a prepararme y terminar esto lo más rápido posible, pero antes de que pueda hacer un movimiento el chico rubio grito.

"Esperen, el me ayudo no me estaba molestando"

Rápidamente los que iban hacer mis nuevos atacantes miraron al chico rubio y luego me miraron.

"Oh, bueno lo siento por atacar de repente" dijo el chico de pelo marrón.

Hiroki: "no te preocupes" dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos, me estaba sintiendo mareado y mi vista se estaba haciendo borrosa. _'¡Maldición! no te puedes desmallar en estos momentos'_ pensé mientras me tambalee un poco, pero rápidamente recupere la compostura.

"Oye te encuentras bien" pregunto el chico rubio

Hiroki: "si estoy bien" dije secamente, el cual hizo estremecer un poco al rubio.

Me doy la vuelta para intentar buscar un lugar antes de desmayarme, pero el chico rubio me detuvo agarrándome del brazo, pero rápidamente me soltó.

"estas caliente, ¿seguro que estas bien?" el chico rubio pregunto para confirmar, pero antes de antes de que pueda contestar casi me desplomo en el suelo, pero el chico rubio logro agarrarme antes de caer.

No logre escuchar mucho lo que decían ya que después de unos segundos quede inconsciente.


	3. Nueva Familia

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes del Universo Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. No soy dueño de ningún personaje canónico, tramas y situaciones y no gano dinero con esta historia

N/A: Este es el primer fanfic de Snk que estoy haciendo, solo espero le guste.

* * *

**(Punto de vista tercera persona)**

El niño de pelo rubio tenía una cara de preocupación cuando Hiroki cayo inconsciente.

"Que hacemos no podemos dejarlo aquí" – dijo el niño de pelo marrón

"Eren ¿qué tal si lo llevamos con tu padre?" – dijo el niño de pelo rubio

Eren: "No lo sé Armin, además mi padre viene en la noche".

Armin: "Podemos hacerlo descansar en tu casa seguramente a Carla no le molestara"

El chico llamado Eren dudo por unos momentos, pero el niño peliblanco había ayudado a Armin de los matones así que no tuvo otra que de aceptar.

Eren: "Esta bien" -dijo mientras intentaba cargar a Hiroki "es demasiado pesado Mikasa ayuda".

La chica azabache llamada Mikasa fue en ayuda y pudo cargar Hiroki sin muchas dificultades.

Eren: "Esta todo empapado, ¿segura no ocupas ayuda? pesaba bastante".

Mikasa: "no es problema".

Armin: "Sera mejor si nos apresuramos, no sabemos que pueda tener por quedarse en la lluvia, necesitara un cambio de ropa".

Eren: "Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, hay que devolverle el favor por haberte ayudado" dijo mientras miraba a Armin "Vamos Mikasa".

La chica Azabache solo asintió y apresuro su paso. El trio se dirigió a la casa de Eren Yaeger.

Cuando llegaron Eren toco la puerta para que su madre les abriera. La madre de llegue iba a saludarlos, pero se dio cuenta del peliblanco.

Eren: "Mama ocupamos ayuda con el" dijo señalando al peliblanco.

La madre de Eren miro con preocupación al niño peliblanco.

Carla: "Mikasa llévalo a su habitación"

Rápidamente Mikasa llevo al chico peliblanco a la habitación de Eren y Mikasa. Ella lo acostó en la cama de Eren.

Carla: "¿Qué le paso?" Dijo tocando a Hiroki "está todo empapado y helado, Eren tráeme algo de tu ropa".

Eren: "¿Eh?" dijo mientras Carla lo miraba "Esta bien, deja lo busca"

Carla: "entonces ¿alguien sabe que le paso?" pregunto mientras miraba al trio.

Armin: "Bueno el … me ayudo con un problema, luego cayo inconsciente creo que tiene un resfriado"

Carla: "Mikasa puedes traerme un paño mojado" dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa.

Mikasa iba a buscar el paño cuando escucho jadear a su madre, rápidamente ella volvió a ver qué pasaba, lo que vio le sorprendió.

Tanto Mikasa como Armin estaban sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo, el cuerpo del niño peliblanco, estaba lleno de cicatrices algunas más grande de otras. Las cicatrices parecen como si habían pasado un rastrillo por toda su espalda y pecho, pero la que más resaltaban era la que tenía cerca de sus hombros como si hubieran sido hechas recientemente.

Carla: "¡Dios mío!" Exclamo mientras ponía una mano en su boca "¿Quién le pudo hacer esto a un niño?".

En eso Eren llego con la ropa que le iba a prestar al chico peliblanco.

Eren: "Mama aquí traigo la-", no puedo terminar la frase ya que jadeo de sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de Hiroki

Carla se dio la vuelta para ver a Eren y vio que ya traía la ropa.

Carla: "Gracias Eren, lo voy a cambiar la ropa, mientras tú puedes empezar lavar la ropa de su amigo".

Eren: "¡Que! ¿Por qué yo?, Mikasa es mejor en eso"

Carla le agarro de la oreja a Eren y empezó a jalar un poco fuerte.

Carla: "Jovencito lo harás, además Mikasa ya estará ocupado con otra cosa" dijo mientras jalaba un poco más fuerte.

Eren: "Ay, mamá estaba bien", dijo para que Carla dejara de regañarlo "solo dame su ropa".

Carla: "Esta bien, esperen a fuera un momento".

El trio de Shigashina salieron al comedor a esperar que Carla cambiara al niño peliblanco del cual aún no saben su nombre. Mientras esperaban Mikasa aprovecho a buscar el paño poder mojarlo. Cuando Carla salió de la habitación llamo a Eren para lavar la ropa de chico peliblanco.

Armin se despidió para poder irse a su casa.

Mikasa le acomodo el paño en la cabeza para intentar bajar el resfriado. Ahora solo era esperar que llegara el padre de Eren.

(salto de tiempo)

Después de que llego el padre de Eren, Carla le explico a su esposo llamado Grisha Yaeger, luego le reviso al niño peliblanco y les dijo que no era nada grave solo un resfriado por pasar mucho tiempo debajo la lluvia, también reviso para ver si tenía una herida en su cuerpo, pero solo encontró cicatrices.

Mikasa y Eren tuvieron que dormir en la misma cama ya que la cama de Eren estaba ocupada en ese momento por un niño de doce años que tenía el pelo blanco, nunca habían visto un niño con ese color de pelo, pero Grisha les explico que pueda ser por una raza.

El chico estuvo durmiendo todo el día ayer. La causa era más que todo por usar el poder Titánico durante bastante tiempo y con el resfriado lo empeoro, tampoco había descansado la noche que estaba lloviendo por el inmenso frio, además tenía que vigilarse del peligro.

El almuerzo ya había paso, Carla le había dicho a Mikasa que mojara del paño con agua tibia para que la fiebre le siguiera bajando, Mikasa hizo lo que Carla le había pedido estaba a punto de irse para ver si necesitaba hacer algo más cuando la voz del niño lo interrumpió.

"Quien eres tú" escucho al chico detrás de ella hablarle cuando trato de alcanzar la manija de la puerta "¿Dónde estoy?" hizo otra pregunta.

Mikasa se dio la vuelta para ver al chico mirándola, el paño que le había puesto se le había caído en el regazo del niño, tenía la camisa que Eren la había prestado, pero su cuerpo inferior seguía cubierto por la manta

"Te trajimos aquí después de que te desmayaras" ella le explico su voz sonaba casi a la Annie "El señor Yaeger es médico él te reviso, pero no tenías nada grave".

Cuando la chica azabache le dijo el nombre de Yaeger no pudo evitar sorpresa en su mirada estoica.

"Espera un minuto" detuvo a la chica azabache antes de que pudiera irse "¿Dijiste Yaeger?".

"Lo hice" se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo "ese es el nombre de las personas que te han estado cuidando"

"No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿Dónde estamos" dijo mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto, miro la ropa que andaba y se sorprendió de nuevo antes de la chica azabache pudiera contestar el chico peliblanco volvió hablar

"¡Mi ropa!" exclamo.

era lo único que le quedaba de su padre ya que nunca lo volvería a ver y menos si los de Marley no sepan que el chico peliblanco robo el poder del Martillo de Guerra.

"Estamos en Shiganshina, tu ropa todavía debe de estar colgada" ella simplemente respondió "le diré a la señora Yaeger que estas despierto ahora"

El chico peliblanco la quería detener, pero ya se había ido a buscar a la señora que había cuidado al chico peliblanco, pero él todavía estaba no confiaba en las personas por eso mantenía los ojos bien 'abiertos' para poder vigilar mejor.

El chico peliblanco se levantó de la cama, aun le dolía la cabeza, pero no como antes de desmayarse ciertamente se sentía mejor tal vez no sean malas personas debería agradecerles antes de irse de este lugar.

**[Punto de vista de Hiroki Nakotomi]**

Srta Tybur: "parecía bastante linda para un demonio" el comentario puso tenso a Hiroki "Lo siento no quise asustarte ahí" se disculpó "¿Qué piensas de ella?".

Hiroki: "ciertamente ella es bastante linda, también parece tranquila" susurre "sin embargo parecía esconder algo"

Srta Tybur: "Ella es asiática" explico "aparentemente la nación Hizuru eran aliados de Eldia desde hace mucho tiempo antes de su caída" ella me dijo "no me sorprende que algunos de ellos vinieran a la Isla Paradis"

Hiroki: "Ya veo" me detuve breve mente para pensar "me pregunto si es mitad y mitad al igual que mi"

Srta Tybur: "¿te refieres a tu raza?"

Hiroki: "Exacto, lastimosamente mi raza que perteneció al clan Nakatomi fue aniquilada después de la guerra de titanes" explique "según lo que me dejo mi madre en el libro antes de morirse, nuestro clan fue esclavizado y dividido, pero los que llegaron al medio oriente fueron completamente aniquilada" le dije a ella "la otra mitad lucho contra Marley, fueron pocos los que sobrevivieron, después ellos hicieron una alianza con los restauradores de eldia, lastimosamente fueron descubiertos y aniquilados, por suerte mi madre sobrevivió ya que ella no participaba en nada luego conoció a mi padre que fue quien la ayudo"

Srta Tybur: "supongo que la pasaron difícil".

Hiroki: "si quisiera saber más sobre mi clan, pero mi madre ya no está en este mundo, además no creo que nadie sepa mucho sobre mi raza, así que no sé dónde podría buscar solo puedo vivir con lo que se hasta ahora, esperando el día de mi muerte".

Srta Tybur: "Ya veo, lo siento por hacerte hablar sobre eso"

Hiroki: "no se preocupe no me molestar hablar de eso, solo ya saben entre más se sobre este mundo, Más conocimiento tengo"

Iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió, rápidamente me volteo para ver quién era.

Entro una mujer aproximadamente de treinta años tal vez, tenía el pelo largo y negro atado a la derecha con una corbata roja oscura. Tenía una mirada preocupada lo que la hacía parecer una buena madre. Supongo era la Señora Yaeger.

"Mikasa me dijo que estabas despierto" ella dijo mientras se acercaba y me tocaba la frente "¿Cómo te sientes?" ella pregunto "¿todavía tienes frio?"

Hiroki: "Estoy bien gracias" respondí y continúe "solo un poco cansado".

"Puedes seguir descansando no te preocupes" me aviso mientras tomaba una mano sentando en la cama, ella lo hizo después "Estabas con helado y empapado cuando mis hijos te trajeron, ¿puedes decirme como terminaste así?"

Ella me miraba directamente a los ojos esperando a que le diera una respuesta, ¿debería darla? Pude ver que sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, no puedo decirle la verdad, pero siempre soy bueno inventando mentiras.

Abrí y cerré mis labios intentando decir algo mientras ella seguía esperando pacientemente hice un suspiro largo para al fin poder decirle algo.

Hiroki: "Bueno … estaba buscando un lugar donde refugiarme de la lluvia, pero no pude encontrar ningún lugar".

"¿No tienes un hogar?" Pregunto mientras yo negué con la cabeza "¿y tus padres?" yo solo agache la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, creo que entendió cuál era la respuesta.

Ella me dio un abrazo, lo cual hizo tensarme todo el cuerpo nunca había recibido uno, ni siquiera de mi padre. Sentí algo que nunca había sentido creo que las personas lo llaman tristeza, pero eso no importa.

"Pobrecito" ella dijo con simpatía "puedes decirme tu nombre querido" ella me pregunto.

Hiroki: "Mi nombre es Hiroki", luego ella me pregunto por mi apellido.

"Mi apellido es Nakatomi, era el apellido de mi madre, aunque nunca llegue a conocerla".

"Está bien querido" ella tranquilizo acariciándome la cabeza "descansa, todavía necesitas reposar" ella retrocedió para recostarme en la cama y cubrirme "si necesitas algo solo grita, estaré abajo ¿de acuerdo?" ella dijo mientras ponía el paño tibio en mi frente.

Hiroki: "espere" dije con calma antes de que ella saliera "Gracias señora Yaeger"

"¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?" ella pregunto con curiosidad.

Hiroki: "la chica de la bufanda roja".

"Oh … te refieres a Mikasa" ella respondió "Mi nombre es Carla, es un placer conocerte Hiroki" después de eso ella salió dejándome solo en la habitación.

Hiroki: _'Señora Tybur está ahí'_ pregunte en mi mente.

Srta Tybur: "si, ¿tienes alguna duda Hiroki?" ella pregunto.

Hiroki: 'estas personas no han sido malas, pero aun no entiendo por qué me están ayudando'.

Srta Tybur: "no hay una razón especial para que las personas ayuden a alguien Hiroki"

Hiroki: 'que quiere decir con eso' pregunte confundido.

Srta Tybur: "bueno ¿por qué ayudaste al chico rubio?"

Hiroki: "bueno … yo no sé" yo dije, pero cambio de tema rápidamente "ahora que cree que deberíamos hacer".

Srta Tybur: "bueno deberías preguntar que saben sobre los muros, pero creo que podrían sospechar".

Hiroki: _'No creo que sea problema, soy muy bueno fingiendo y mintiendo'_ pense orgulloso de mi habilidad _'pero algo que me llamo la atención fue el nombre de Yaeger, supongo que tendremos que esperar al Señor Yaeger porque la madre no se parecía en nada a Zeke'_

Srta Tybur: "ciertamente tienes razón Hiroki, eres buen observador" ella elogio.

Hiroki: _'bueno creo que seguiré descansando, necesitare recuperar toda la energía para luego buscar un lugar donde vivir este año'_

(Salto de tiempo – Anochecer)

(Punto de vista de tercera persona)

Carla: "Pobre chico" murmuro mientras miraba a Grisha bajar por las escaleras en donde se encontraba Hiroki Nakatomi.

Hiroki estaba ocupando la cama de Eren por lo cual, Eren y Mikasa tuvieron que dormir en la misma cama.

Grisha había examinado a Hiroki cada hora que pasaba se encontraba mejor en temperatura

Carla: "Como está el" ella pregunto

Grisha: "Su temperatura ha vuelto a la normalidad" el explico "debería estar mejor en la mañana.

Carla: "¿Qué haremos con el?" Ella pregunto "Él no tiene un hogar y tampoco tiene padres, no podemos simplemente tirarlo a la calle de nuevo verdad" ella dijo

"Además vistes esas cicatrices no quiere imaginar que le haya pasado".

Grisha: "No te seguro, pero puede haber sido víctima de maltratado" el respondió "pero ya habíamos hablado de eso querida" el recordó "lo entregaremos a la Policía Militar por la mañana, es el deber de ellos resolver su caso"

Carla: "¿Por qué dices entregarlo como si fuera un criminal? Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia el "él es un niño pequeño Grisha, no un criminal buscado".

Grisha: "no dije que era un criminal" el respondió "solo dije que deberíamos tener cuidado con dejar extraños a la casa sin importar la edad, además no sabemos mucho sobre él ni como logro obtener esas cicatrices"

Carla: "Aun así, no viste lo que yo vi" ella recordó la charla que había tenía con Hiroki "parecía aterrado cuando hice contacto físico con él, no podemos echarlo si realmente no tiene un hogar".

Grisha: "Hmm" el suspiro "no hay forma de que puedas cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?" solo recibió una negación con la cabeza de parte de ella "bien, entonces ¿Qué tal si hacemos que pase tiempo con Eren y Mikasa? Y si ellos están de acuerdo podemos ofrecerle que se quede ¿De acuerdo?"

Carla: "se lo ofreceré de todos modos" ella respondió "ellos se acostumbrarán ya lo veras".

Grisha: "Estaré en el sótano por un tiempo, hay algo en lo que necesito trabajar".

Carla: "Esta bien, pero regresa un temprano a la cama" ella se acercó hacia el dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Te amo"

Grisha: "Yo también te amo querida" respondió mientras salía, abría la puerta del sótano entraba y cerraba.

**[Punto de vista de Hiroki Nakatomi]**

¿Dónde estoy? Fue lo primero que me pregunte, mire a mi alrededor para intentar ver algo, pero solo miraba oscuridad intente mover mis brazos, pero no pude escuche un sonido de cadenas, intente moverme nuevamente, aunque no lo conseguí, solo seguía escuchándose el sonido de la cadena.

Hiroki: "Señora Tybur está ahí".

No hubo respuestas, luego de eso la sala se ilumino. Mis ojos se abrieron con horror al reconocer el lugar donde estábamos, era el pequeño sótano de mi casa donde recibía los castigos.

Hiroki: "Maldita sea" trate desesperadamente de moverme para poder salir de este lugar "Vamos, vamos" deje de moverme porque era inútil así que me mordí el labio partiéndolo para poder transformarme, pero no sucedió nada "¿por qué no funciono".

Trate de relajarme para pensar claramente esto es un sueño o un recuerdo. De repente la puerta del sótano se abrió. La figura que entro no era otro menos que su padre.

"¿sabes lo que pasa cuando desobedeces verdad Hiroki?", yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada "por tu culpa estoy muerto" ese comentario me hizo sorprenderme "creo que es hora de que de devuelva el favor" dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo.

Iba a decirle algo, pero él se balanceo hacia mi clavándome el cuchillo en el abdomen, sentí un dolor infernal haciéndome gruñir. ¿No se supone que esta es la parte donde despierto?

El saco el cuchillo de mi abdomen y me lo clavo en el pecho cerca de mi corazón. Volví a gruñir más fuerte. Sentía que se me iba el aire de los pulmones cada vez me costaba respirar más.

"Es hora que descanses hijo mío" dijo mientras me clavaba el cuchillo en mi garganta. Intente gruñir, pero mi voz no salió, poco a poco el mundo se desvaneció a mi alrededor.

Me desperté bruscamente de la cama, me agarre el pecho como para comprobar si estaba bien, mi respiración era rápida como si hubiera corrido una maratón, me limpie el sudor helado de mi frente al parecer solo fue un sueño.

Mire a mi alrededor a mi alrededor y ahí estaba la chica de la bufanda llamada Mikasa mirándome, supongo que estaba despierta y la asuste por despertarme de esa manera. Antes de que pudiera decirme algo hable antes.

Hiroki: "Estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla" ella solo asintió en respuesta. "Eres Mikasa ¿verdad?" pregunte.

Mikasa: "Si lo soy" ella respondió.

Hiroki: "Mi nombre es Hiroki Nakatomi … por cierto gracias por ayudarme". Ella volvió a asentir.

Mikasa: "el desayuno está listo" ella dijo mientras señalaba un lugar donde estaba mi ropa "tu ropa está limpia puedes volver a usarla". Asentí en respuesta. Después ella salió de la habitación.

Srta Tybur: "esta chica es tan tranquila como tú" ella comento.

Hiroki: "si supongo … ¿por cierto usted vio el sueño?" Pregunte. La señora Tybur solo negó con la cabeza.

Srta Tybur: "aun así tengo curiosidad ¿de qué se trató tu sueño Hiroki?"

Hiroki: "Bueno era de mi padre castigándome, pero prefiero no hablar mucho de eso solo fue un sueño nada grave".

Srta Tybur: "Si tú lo dices"

Luego de eso me cambie a mi ropa normal y baje las escaleras para llegar al comedor, ahí había cuatro personas sentadas una de ellas era la señora Yaeger, el otro era el señor Yaeger, Mikasa la chica bonita y por último el chico de pelo marrón del cual no se nombre aún.

Carla: "Finalmente te despiertas" ella hablo "Por favor ven y siéntate, necesitas comer" ella me insistió "dormiste todo el día ayer, necesitas energía para hoy".

Hiroki: "¿huh?" Dijo mientras inclino mi cabeza mostrando confusión

Carla: "Mikasa y Eren te mostrarán los alrededores de Shiganshina, además así se pueden conocer mejor entre ustedes" ella explico

Hiroki: "Oh … está bien, gracias por la comida" agradecí, ella asintió en respuesta.

Eren: "También Armin quería agradecerte"

Hiroki: "¿Armin?, el chico rubio" pregunte

Eren: "Si el" respondió

Después de lo que considerarías un desayuno realmente incomodo en el mejor escenario posible, además el señor Yaeger tiene una similitud aterradora con Zeke aparte del cabello y los ojos. Tal vez ellos estén relacionados, pero definitivamente no puedo preguntar sobre eso.

Salimos para ayudar a unos encargos que la Señora Yaeger ocupaba para el almuerzo estamos caminando en un silencio algo incomodo así que decidí actuar con las preguntas para obtener información.

Hiroki: "Eren" lo llamé "Que pasa con esas paredes" lo cual en respuesta recibí un 'huh' confundido por parte de él "¿Qué pasa fuera de la pared?"

Eren: "¿No lo sabes?" lo cual solo negué con la cabeza "Titanes son lo único que hay" el murmuro "la humanidad fue aniquilada hace cien años después de que los titanes parecieran de la noche a la mañana, somos los únicos humanos que todavía están vivos"

Hiroki:_ '¿no saben lo que pasa allá afuera?, eso es raro pensé que estaban esterados sobre la guerra los titanes'_ pensé. "Sin embargo como puedes estar seguro de eso, si estamos atrapados aquí por los titanes ¿Cómo podrías saber realmente lo que hay afuera?" pregunte

Eren: "Por qué todo lo que hacen los titanes es comer personas" escupió "es imposible de que alguien sobreviva allá afuera" miro hacia la puerta donde habían entrado los humanos que vi por primera vez "Un día entraran y yo estaré ahí preparado para luchar"

Mikasa: "Eren" ella le susurro, pero aun así logre escucharlo "Tu madre dijo que no pienses más en ese sueño".

Eren: "¡Mikasa no hables tan fuerte!" el repentino grito de Eren hizo darme un salto hacia atrás "Nunca sabes quién puede estar escuchando", ¿acaba de mirarme por el rabillo del ojo? "especialmente cuando estamos a la intemperie así"

Mikasa: "Lo siento" ella le susurro "solo te lo decía de todos modos"

Aclare la garganta intentando llamar la atención de ambos lo cual funciono.

Hiroki: "Había visto un dispositivo que usan para matar titanes o escalar, ¿Cómo le llaman a eso?" yo pregunto "creo que sería divertido usar uno"

Eren: "¿te refieres al equipo ODM?" el pregunto

Hiroki: _'así que lo llaman de esa manera'_ pensé "si ¿qué función hace ese dispositivo?"

Eren: "Es el que usan para desplazarse de un lugar a otro, también lo utilizan para matar titanes" el explico "Realmente seria genial usarlo" dijo con algo de pasión

Hiroki: "Si definitivamente seria genial" respondí "por cierto he visto soldados con diferentes emblemas en sus uniformes, ¿Por qué es eso?" pregunte.

Eren: "espera … ¿tampoco sabes por qué?" pregunto.

Hiroki: "bueno … nunca salía donde viví una vez, a decir verdad, no recuerdo que paso la última noche que estuve en ella, solo sé que desperté en la calle puedo decir que me echaron" explique mientras fingía una mirada de tristeza.

Eren: "oh … perdona no quise-" él se disculpó, pero lo interrumpí.

Hiroki: "no te preocupes, la mayoría solo pasaba entrenando o leyendo libros"

Eren: "¿te gusta leer?" el pregunto a lo cual asentí en repuesta. "espera que conozcas a Armin a él también el gusta leer" él dijo "Vamos, sígueme"

Hiroki: "¡espera! Aún tengo curiosidad de saber porque hay emblemas diferentes".

Eren: "Cierto, eso es porque son parte de diferentes fuerzas armadas" el explico "Hay tres ramas, el de la Guarnición es el que tiene las rosas, la Policía Militar son los que tienen el unicornio"

Hiroki: "entendiendo, ¿Cuál es el tercero?" pregunto entre más conocimiento me dé mejor.

Eren: "Su emblema es el mejor, se llama Alas de la libertad" miro al cielo "Ellos van fuera de los muros a recuperar la tierra que una vez fue nuestra, no son cobardes que quieren vivir como ganados toda su vida, ellos son soldados valientes, no los que hay aquí y se emborrachan todo el día" iba a decirle gracias, pero el volvió hablar "Tu también crees que son estúpido ¿no?"

Hiroki: "bueno yo no diría que son estúpidos, más bien son valientes. No todas las personas tienen la valentía que ellos tienen por eso es algo que yo puedo admirar"

Eren: "Espera" el trato de entender lo que dije "¿No crees que el Cuerpo de Encuestas son inútiles?" Pregunto.

Hiroki: "bueno como te había dicho para mi ellos son valientes" respondí "entonces que tal si vamos a donde Armin"

Eren: "cierto, ¡Sígueme rápido!" El empezó a correr dejándonos atrás a Mikasa y a mí.

Hiroki: "Vaya que tiene bastante energías" me ríe entre dientes "será mejor que lo alcancemos antes de que lo perdamos de vista, ¡Vamos!" dije mientras empezaba a correr para alcanzar a Eren con Mikasa siguiéndome detrás nuestro.

Corrimos por una parte del distrito intentando alcanzar a Eren que no bajaba el paso, aunque tampoco es que fuera un problema ya que si fuera más rápido solo aumentara mi velocidad.

Eren: "¡Ahí esta!" el anuncio en voz alta para doblar una esquiva, ahí está el chico que había ayudado de aquellos matones estaba leyendo un libro "Armin" el grito "Armin" volvió a llamar haciendo que el chico levantara la vista para vernos llegar.

Nos acercamos alrededor de Armin una vez que llegamos.

Armin: "Hola Eren, Mikasa" miro a los dos mencionados y luego paso a verme "Oh ... eres tú"

Hiroki: "Mi nombre es Hiroki Nakatomi un placer" salude ofreciéndole mi mano el cual el tomo como saludo.

Armin: "Mi Nombre es Armin Arlert, gracias por ayudarme aquella vez"

Hiroki: "no te preocupes" respondí.

Eren: "Armin, Hiroki es como nosotros" el anuncio en voz alta "no cree que el Cuerpo de Encuestas sean una pérdida de tiempo como el resto de la población cree" Él le dijo "deberías mostrarle tu libro"

Armin: "¿E-Estas seguro Eren?" el cerro el libro atrayéndolo hacia su pecho de manera protectora "sabes muy bien lo que hay en este libro y que pasara si alguien se entera".

Hiroki: _'¿tan peligroso es?_' pensé con curiosidad _'solo de saber eso me dan más ganas de leer'_.

Eren: "estará bien Armin" el respondió tranquilizándolo "él lo entenderá"

Armin: "B-bueno si tú lo dices" dijo abriendo el libro "ven y mira entonces"

Los tres nos pusimos alrededor de Armin, Eren se puso en el lado derecho, Mikasa se puso detrás de este, mientras que yo estaba en el lado izquierdo.

Estuvo enseñándome muchos tipos de diferentes biomas, un lago de fuego, un desierto, un lugar donde la nieve no dejaba de caer, supongo que era uno de los dos polos por lo que leí en otros libros, pero el cual Eren y Armin parecían atraídos es por el enorme cuerpo de Agua Salada llamada Océano.

Armin: "Este es el Océano" el explico "aquí dice que es el cuerpo de agua más grande en el mundo"

Hiroki: "Guau, es ¡Increíble!" fingí sorpresa

Armin: "lo sé, lo es" él estuvo de acuerdo con el "Eren y yo-" se detuve para mirarlo brevemente para que el asintiera "Queremos explorar lo que hay fuera de los muros un día, queremos ir a ver el Océano"

Hiroki: "A mí también me encantaría ver el océano" pase una mano por detrás de mi pelo rascándome.

Armin: "¿deberás quieres ir a verlo?" Pregunto lo cual yo solo asentí "por cierto he tenido curiosidad ¿Tu pelo siempre fue blanco?"

Hiroki: "Oh ¿mi pelo?" dije agarrándome uno de los mechones de mi frente para estirarlo y verlos con mis ojos "sí, siempre ha sido blanco, es lo único que tengo como prueba de que mi madre me dio a luz, aparte de mis ojos claro" yo explique recibiendo un oh de respuesta, luego hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, pero alguien más lo interrumpió.

"Mira si es el pequeño hereje y sus amigos" alguien dijo, me voltee a ver para ver quien había hablado y eran los tres tipos de aquella vez

Eren: "¡Hey Cállate!" al parecer iba a pelear, pero fue retenido por Mikasa "¡No eres más que un cobarde! tú y tus estúpidos amigos"

"Sin embargo yo no soy quien evita defenderse" trato de acercarse a Armin para agarrarlo por la camisa, pero yo le agarre el brazo antes de que pudiera hacerle algo. al verme él se sorprendió

Hiroki: "¡Hey!, mira quien tenemos aquí" dije mientras apretaba mi agarre haciéndolo gemir de dolor "no eran ustedes los de aquella vez, a los que le di una paliza"

"No presumas tanto esa vez no agarraste por sorpresa" dijo mientras me dio un golpe en la mandilaba.

Eren: "Mikasa déjame ayudarle" dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre.

El Líder Matón estaba sorprendido porque el golpe que me dio ni siquiera me movió.

Hiroki: "¿Eso fue todo?, no sé porque estas intimidando a mis amigos, pero te demostrare un golpe de verdad".

Antes de que el matón pudiera liberarse le di un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula haciendo un sonido desagradable y mándalo a volar a tres pies de donde estaba. Los otros dos me miraron, aproveche mientras les daba una mirada de muerte, lo cual los hizo estremecerse de miedo.

"Maldición, vayámonos de aquí" dijo uno de los matones, los dos matones fueron a recoger a su líder para largarse.

Eren: "¡Si, será mejor que corras!" El grito satisfecho

Después el trió de Shiganshina se me acerco.

Armin: "Oye, ¿estás bien?" el pregunto preocupado "el golpe que te dio iba fuerte"

Hiroki: "no te preocupes no es nada" respondí tranquilo "solo es un poco de dolor ya estoy acostumbrado a ello" respondí como si fuera algo normal por parte de mi vida.

Eren: "¿Oye, por cierto, donde aprendiste a pelear así?"

Hiroki: "¡Oh no!" Exclame tratando de evitar la pregunta, mientras me tocaba donde el tipo me golpeo "creo que se me hará un moretón" dije mientras presionaba con fuerza la parte donde me golpe haciendo fruncir el ceño.

Mikasa: "¿Por qué no evitases el golpe?" Ella pregunto curiosa.

Hiroki: "Bueno así es como mido la fuerza del oponente, pero tienes que tener cuidado en donde te dará el golpe, no puedes dejarte recibir uno en una parte sensible del cuerpo" explique.

Eren: "Enserio, ¿crees que me puedes enseñar?" pregunto

Hiroki: "Bueno yo podría, pero sería mejor si tu madre no supiera, no quiero que piense que soy un peligro para ti"

Eren: "Oh tienes razón, no le diremos nada ¿verdad Mikasa?" Ella solo asintió en respuesta "pero no le digas nada sobre la Encuestas ¿de acuerdo?" yo asentí mientras daba una leve sonrisa.

Así fue como me hice amigos del trió de shiganshina, ahora tocara buscar un lugar donde quedarme después de que me echen de la casa, no puedo culparlos probablemente no tienen mucho espacio solo tendré que agradecer por la ayuda.

(Salto de tiempo)

Ya era de noche, fui hacer un favor que Carla me había pedido yo acepté con gusto, cuando volví mis amigos Mikasa y Eren ya se habían acostado a dormir supongo que ya me echaran de la casa, pero parece que lo van hacer a la ligera ya que parecía agradable.

Carla: "Hiroki" ella comenzó mirando a su esposo Grisha, él también estaba sentado en la mesa "tu situación no es agradable, no tienes hogar ni padres, pero puedo decir que eres un niño bueno y tranquilo" ella dijo "nos podrías decir como terminaste en la calle?" Ella pregunto tranquilamente.

Hiroki: "bueno yo estaba con la persona me cuido cuando mi padre murió, no era una persona agradable" respondí negando la cabeza "si puedo ser sincero le tengo miedo, lo último que recuerdo fue que me inyecto algo y aparecí en la calle" expliqué. "Tampoco se en donde vivía antiguamente nunca me lo dijo" agregue

Ella se levantó del asiento y se acercó a mí, yo retrocedí un paso por inercia.

Carla: "Tranquilo Hiroki no te haremos daño" ella hablo tranquilizándome, se acercó y me dio un abrazo "he hablado con Eren y Mikasa y dijeron que has sido un bueno amigo" ella dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre mi cabeza para acariciarla. "También dijeron que ayudaste a ellos y Armin con un problema que tenían antes, así que gracias por eso".

Hiroki: "No fue problema, volvería ayudarlos nuevamente" yo respondí

Mi cuerpo se sentía tenso estaba temblando ligeramente, pero hacia todo lo posible para no hacerlo notar, mis ojos empezaban arder. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Carla: "también hay otra cosa de la que queríamos hablarte" ella dijo separándome del abrazo brevemente, supongo que llego el momento "Grisha y yo hemos hablado sobre eso anoche y hoy temprano, y nos gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros, si eso es lo que quieres".

No puede evitar abrir mucho los ojos, ¿me están adoptando por qué?

_Srta Tybur: "no hay una razón especial para que las personas ayuden a alguien Hiroki"_

Las palabras de la señora Tybur volvieron a mi cabeza.

Hiroki: "¿Realmente?" pregunte aun aturdido por lo que Carla me dijo, sinceramente esperaba que me dijeran que me retirara de la casa amablemente. "lo que dijo es verdad"

Carla: "si lo es" ella confirmo con una sonrisa.

Sentí que algo estaba mojando mi cara, rápidamente toco mi cara ¿lagrimas?, rápidamente seque las lágrimas que caían de mi

Rápidamente me acerque a ella y la abrace murmurando un gracias

Carla: "Bienvenido a la Familia Hiroki" ella dijo devolviéndome el abrazo que le había dado esa fue la primera vez que no daba un abrazo fingido.


	4. Calma Antes de la tormenta

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes del Universo Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. No soy dueño de ningún personaje canónico, tramas y situaciones y no gano dinero con esta historia

N/A: Este es el primer fanfic de Snk que estoy haciendo, solo espero le guste.

* * *

(Año 845)

Ha pasado un año desde que llegue a la Isla Paradis y me infiltre dentro de los muros, siempre que podía investigaba sobre todo lo que saben las personas dentro de las paredes, al parecer nadie de estas personas sabe que hay civilización afuera de los muros, lo cual es un poco extraño, estuve leyendo en una pequeña librería que había en Shiganshina, pero no había nada interesante o ya lo sabía.

A lo largo del año que he vivido dentro de las paredes he conocido buenas personas.

Carla Yaeger ella era una persona amable y cariñosa una buena madre, ella era la persona con quien más me encariñe, como no hacerlo después de todo lo que ha hecho para ayudarme, pero también podía dar un poco de miedo esto se demostraba cuando Eren era regañado por eso siempre trate de ser lo más obediente era lo menos que podía hacer aparte de los mandados que ella me daba, cuando ella descubrió de mis pesadillas, me abrazo diciendo que todo estaba bien y que si le podía contarle de que se trataban. Yo le conté, aunque tuvo que alterar un poco la historia, pero aun así ella logro calmarme en varias ocasiones, fue la madre que siempre quise tener.

Grisha Yaeger fue difícil sentirme cómodo con él al principio, pero poco a poco fue agradándome era una buena persona, el era mucho mejor que mi verdadero padre. Cuando le dije que me enseñara lo básico de un doctor el acepto con gusto, a veces lo acompañaba junto con Eren y Mikasa para ver en que podíamos ayudar a sus pacientes, no fue tan difícil aprender lo básico fue bastante entretenida la experiencia.

Eren Yaeger tenía una personalidad … ¿ardiente?, le apasionaba sus creencias por eso lo respeto, aunque también tenía su mal genio lo que significa que si alguien lo ofendía en los más mínimo explotaba lo cual requería que Mikasa o Armin lo calmase, yo no era bueno para eso. Cada vez que el exploto en furia siempre miraba como se desarrollaban los eventos, una vez tuvo que intervenir cuando alguien insulto al Cuerpo de Encuesta lo cual resulto en Eren pegándole al pobre hombre por expresarse, aunque tenía que estar de acuerdo con Eren esa vez. Así que estuvimos corriendo por casi todo Shiganshina hasta que lo perdimos, esa vez Mikasa no estaba con nosotros, porque estaba haciendo otro mandado que Carla nos había dejado lo cual nos dividimos. Al principio ella no quería separarse, pero yo le dije que estaba bien.

Mikasa Ackerman ella era una persona tranquila la mayoría de tiempo permaneció callada solo hablaba cuando alguien hablaba con ella. Al principio me sentía un poco inseguro a la par de ella, su cara siempre era estoica rara vez la veía sonreír, siempre tenía curiosidad sobre ella, descubrí que la familia Yaeger la había adoptado después de un trágico evento que llevo a la muerte de sus padres, ella tenía unas increíbles habilidades físicas era bastante rápida y fuerte para la edad que ella tenía no debería ser posible supongo que son las habilidades de los Ackerman, si tuviera un combate mano a mano no sería tan fácil de ganar.

Aunque yo no sé si sería considerado humano, desde que obtuve mi poder titánico me he vuelvo cada vez más fuerte físicamente, pero eso no ha sido todo. Todos mis sentidos se han vueltos más agudos, visión, olfato y mi audición, siempre hacia ejercicio solo para mantenerme en forma.

La Srta Tybur ahora es una parte de mí de la cual ya me he acostumbrado, siempre en la noche me escabullía de la casa de mi familia adoptiva sin que lo notaran encontré un bosque donde podía transformarme y empezar a controlar mejor este poder.

La Srta Tybur me ha enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre la transformación, era increíble todo lo que podía hacer, la creación de armas ya es algo sorprendente solo tenía que imaginar lo que quería crear así que había infinidades de cosas que podía hacer, pero lo que más emociono cuando pude crear una gran espada al principio no me salía como quería, no tenía filo y las proporciones no eran exactas, pero la energía que requería hacer la espada era mucha, lo cual cansaba. También logre hacer la gran arma del Martillo de Guerra, incluso era más grande que mi titán si calculaba era más de 20 metros, aunque no pasaba de 30 metros.

La primera vez que lo intente ni siquiera logre convocarlo gastando toda mi energía obligándome a salir del cristal para poder descansar, no fue hasta el décimo intento que me salió bien, ella se ha convertido como mi sexto sentido podía decir, pero ella ahora es una parte de mí no puede faltar supongo.

En cuanto a mi personalidad, supongo que he fingido un poco ya que aún no entendía los sentimientos humanos, pero aun así me puedo considerar más humano ya que no he creado una máscara tal como lo había en Marley, tal vez porque quería que me aceptaran tal y como soy. Estando en la Isla Paradis me he sentido un poco más libre ningún entrenamiento rigoroso y cero castigos o dosis para mejorarme.

También he crecido llegando a medir 5' 8" de altura, mi cara había tenía más rasgos masculinos que de niño había dejado crecer mi cabello no era tan largo, pero podría hacerme una cola de caballo si quisiera, mi cuerpo estaba bien formado, aunque lleno de cicatrices, pero eso no me importaba mucho actualmente tengo 13 años de edad.

Armin Arlert, otras de las personas que he conocido en esta Isla, él era un niño curioso casi siempre hablábamos de libros, él tenía una capacidad intelectual bastante alta, nunca había visto una persona tan inteligente, creo que tal vez pueda rivalizar con mi coeficiente intelectual, aunque no puede imaginarme perder una batalla contra alguien. Lo único malo es la falta de confianza que tiene de el mismo, pero no es algo que no pueda ayudarle.

Un día cuando estaba haciendo unas compras con Eren y Mikasa, le paso algo a mi cuerpo, cuando estabas apunto de regresar a nuestro hogar sentí como mi corazón daba un fuerte latido hasta el punto de dolerme, después sentía como una corriente de como de fuego recorría por todo mi cuerpo lo cual me hizo caer de rodillas a lo cual resulto con Mikasa cargándome. Lo cual fue algo vergonzoso para mí. Carla había dicho lo adorable que nos veíamos juntos, nunca en mi vida pensé que mi cara seria casi como un tomate de la vergüenza que había pasado. Grisha me reviso ese día, pero no encontró nada malo así, yo lo había dicho que me sentí mareado en ese momento solo me dijo que descansara.

**(****Presente)**

Actualmente Eren, Mikasa y yo íbamos a recoger leña, estuvimos subiendo una colina ya que en ese lugar se podían encontrar ramas fácilmente, ya he venido aquí con ellos varias veces. Cuando finalmente llegamos tomamos un pequeño descanso, aunque era a petición de Eren, Mikasa acepto tomar el descanso así que no me quedo otra que aceptar.

Mira a mi alrededor para ver el paisaje que estaba enfrenta no era la mejor vista, pero aun así era agradable. Sentía la brisa del viento llegarme a la cara mientras mi pelo se movía con él, el mecho bien podría taparme un ojo, alrededor había flores de un azul claro el aroma era muy agradable.

Cuando finalmente paso un tiempo suficientemente bueno para descansar decidí levantarme para poder decirles que empezáramos.

Hiroki: "creo que ya hemos descansado bastante" dije tranquilamente mientras me levantaba "deberíamos empezar entre más estemos sentados más nos tardaremos" expresé

Miro a Mikasa la cual también se estaba levantando del lugar donde se había sentado. Ella me miro para luego asentir, Mikasa y yo nos acercamos a Eren iba a decirle que se levantara, pero se había dormido de nuevo.

Suspire mientras me pasaba una mano por mi pelo.

Hiroki: "Sera mejor que comencemos nosotros Mikasa" dije con expresión aburrida "solo espero que Carla no se dé cuenta"

Mikasa: "Si" ella estuvo de acuerdo "deberíamos empezar" agrego

Después de estar recogiendo leña en silencio habíamos terminado, apilamos juntos la leña en la mochila de carga de Eren para que el pudiera llevarla.

Hiroki: _'Al fin terminamos'_ pensé mientras apilaba la última rama. Mire donde estaba Eren al parecer ya se había despertado, Mikasa estaba parada directamente sobre el mientras me acercaba a ellos.

Eren: "Huh, ¿Mikasa?" Dijo después de verla para luego voltearme a ver "¿Hiroki?"

Mikasa: "Deberíamos regresar" ella nos dijo

Eren: "¿Por qué están aquí?" el pregunto somnoliento.

Hiroki: "¿eh? … íbamos a recoger leña, aunque parece que has tenido un sueño pesado" respondí

Eren: "Creo que tuvo un sueño muy largo" dijo mientras se sentaba "¿Qué soñé?, no lo recuerdo" dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con su antebrazo.

Estaba de pie recogiendo la madera para ponerla sobre mi espalda, Mikasa estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Mikasa: "Eren, ¿Por qué estas llorando?" ella le dijo.

Estaba de espalda de ellos, pero cuando ella dijo eso me gire para ver la escena.

Eren: "¿eh?" fue todo lo que dijo mientras pasaba una mano por sus mejillas para ver si lo que decía era cierto.

Poco tiempo después los tres estábamos caminando por el resto de la cuidad mientras cargábamos maderas en nuestra espalda para usar como leña.

Eren: "No le digan a nadie que yo estaba llorando" el nos solicito tanto a Mikasa como a mí.

Mikasa: "No lo hare" ella respondió "pero, si no sabes por qué estabas llorando tal vez deberías hablar con papá al respecto" ella agrego.

Eren: "No, de ninguna manera" respondió casi al instante "tú tampoco dirás nada Hiroki, ¿Verdad?" el pregunto.

Eren paso a voltearme, Mikasa y Eren iban delante de mí siguiéndolos por detrás.

Hiroki: "Hmm" tataratee mientras me encojo de hombros "No te preocupes no diré nada"

"¿estabas llorando, Eren?" una voz familiar nos llamo a atención, era Hannes.

Eren: "¿Hannes?" fue el primero en responder.

Hannes: "¿Fue Mikasa la que se enojo contigo? O ¿fue Hiroki?" termino lo que quería decir.

Hiroki: _'como si me pudiera enojar' _pensé mientras resoplaba.

Eren: "¿eh?" soltó "¿Por qué yo estaría llorando?" pregunto poniéndose nervioso, luego arrugo la nariz ante el hedor a alcohol "¡Apestas a alcohol!".

Luego escuche la risa de los compañeros de Hannes. "No pasa nada" escuche decir a uno.

Eren: "¿Estás bebiendo otra vez?" Pregunto incrédulo.

Hannes: "¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? Bromeo, tenia sus mejillas con un tenue rosado.

Hiroki: "Oh, me encantaría" le seguí la broma, Mikasa y Eren me miraron sorprendidos "Solo bromeaba" respondí mientras me reía internamente, aunque Hannes logro soltar una carcajada "Por cierto, ¿no estas de guardia?" pregunte.

Hannes: "Si, estamos vigilando las entradas" el respondió "hemos estado aquí todo el día. De repente nos dio hambre y sed" se escuso "pero no es nada si solo bebemos un poco de alcohol" argumento.

Eren: "Pero si estás borracho, ¿Cómo vas a luchar?" la expresión de confusión paso a una de enojo.

Hannes: ¿eh? ¿Cuándo tenemos que luchar?" pregunto confundido.

Eren: "¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo?" el le grito "¡Cuando se rompan las paredes y ellos entren!" ante la declaración de Eren, me mordí la mejilla interior sabiendo que tenía razón.

Hannes: "Ouch" él se quejó frotándose la cabeza "Eren, no digas esas cosas en voz alta" solicito.

Uno de los compañeros de Hannes soltó una carcajada "Pero sí es el hijo del Dr. Yaeger. Tienes espíritu chico" dijo el mismo compañero mientras se acercaba a hablar "si se rompe las paredes, vamos hacer nuestro trabajo, pero" él dijo "Las paredes no se han roto en los últimos 100 años" argumento confiado.

Eren: "Pero" protesto "¡Mi papá dijo que ahora estamos más en peligro por esa misma razón!" grito por sus tonterías.

Hannes: "¿El Dr. Yaeger dijo eso?" dijo en voz alta "Bueno, tiene razón. El salvó nuestro pueblo de una plaga antes" luego continuo "No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente, pero estos Titanes son una historia diferente" luego aparto la mirada de nosotros "Yo veo a Titanes andar alrededor todo el tiempo cuando reparo las paredes, pero hablando como un soldado, no creo que puedan hacer nada al respecto con una pared de 50 metros" el expreso

Hiroki: _'solo espérate que veas al Titan Colosal'_ pensé _'no puedo creer que vivan en tal arrogancia'_

Eren: "Así que … ¿no tienen la voluntad de luchar contra ellos" el pregunto enojado.

Hannes: "No" simplemente respondió.

Eren: "Que" grito "¡Entonces déjense de llamarse Guarnición y mejor llámense reparador de paredes!" el exploto.

Hannes: "Suena bien" el se rio "Pero Eren, cuando la gente ven que los soldados van a luchar, ellos saben que algo malo sucedió" explico "Todo el mundo es mucho más feliz cuando no estamos haciendo nada y recibiendo llamada de gorrones inútiles" el volteo para ver el juego de cartas.

Puede observar a Eren apretar los puños, solo espero que no intente nada estúpido.

Eren: "Si, lo sé" Hannes lo volteo a ver "Puede que no salgamos, pero nuestras vidas serán de solo comer y dormir" bajo la voz un poco "Pero … Estamos viviendo como … como Ganado"

"¡Este chico sí que sabe cómo hablar!" uno de los amigos de Hannes se rio.

"Habla como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa ¿verdad, Hannes?" se expreso el otro compañero de Hannes cuando Eren y Mikasa comenzaron a alejarse silenciosamente.

Hannes: "¿Oye a donde van?" el pregunto, pero sin respuestas mientras se alejaban más.

Hiroki: "Hannes" lo llamé logrando su atención "Los tiempos paz pueden simplemente acabarse" le dije "nada dura para siempre, algún día tendrás que pelear y espero estés preparado" le dije con mi cara estoica. Hannes no pudo darme una respuesta ya que me aleje para poder alcanzar a Eren y Mikasa.

Después de un rato para poder alcanzarlos los tres estábamos subiendo la colina. Cuando Mikasa comenzó hablar

Mikasa: "Eren, no creo que debas unirte al Cuerpo de Encuestas" ella dijo.

Eren: "¿Qué?" respondió girándose la cabeza para verla "¿Tú también crees que son una broma?"

Mikasa: "No estoy diciendo que son estúpidos ni nada" ella respondió.

En ese momento, las campanas de la iglesia sonaron alertándonos de que el Cuerpo de Encuestas regresarían a la cuidad muy pronto.

Eren: "¡Están devuelta!" el se dio cuenta de que podía ir a ver a los Scouts nuevamente "Ustedes Dos" hablo agarrando ambas manos y comenzó a correr "Quiero una buena vista"

Él nos arrastró para poder llegar a ver al cuerpo de encuestas, a pesar de que Carla no lo quería cerca de ellos, pero como siempre él era un rebelde y curioso por lo que ignoro los deseos de su madre y fue de todos modos.

Nos subimos a unos cajones para poder tener una vista completa, pero lo que vi me sorprendió haciendo abrir los ojos ligeramente. Muchos soldados llegaron heridos y con vendas llenas de sangre, algunos les faltaban alguna extremidad, la vista no era agradable casi todos los soldados se miraban abatidos, derrotados según las personas no estaban ni la mitad de personas cuando ellos salieron al exterior.

Lo que me dio lastima fue cuando una señora mayor estaba buscando a su hijo llamado Moises, ella grito su nombre varias veces mientras buscaba alrededor de los soldados, luego le entregaron el brazo que supuestamente era de Moises vendado con sangre. La señora se puso a llorar preguntando si había sido útil para la humanidad a lo que el comandante le había respondido que sí, pero luego se retractó diciendo que varias de las expediciones que habían hecho no habían servido para nada y que no habían progresado una verdadera pena en mi opinión. Luego les de el cuerpo de encuesta desaparecía de la vista después de mostrar esa patética actuación de fracaso.

"Bueno, eso fue demasiado" escuche que uno de los espectadores comentaba "Enserio, ¿todo lo que han hecho es ofrecerse como comida para titanes?".

Después de que termino la frase Eren le pega en la cabeza calva con una de las ramas que usaríamos para la leña, mis ojos se abrieron brevemente de la sorpresa.

Hiroki_: 'creo que estoy de acuerdo esta vez con el calvo'_ suspire mentalmente.

El hombre calvo se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo había golpeado mirando a Eren con una mirada enojada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeña mierda?" dijo enojado.

Antes de que el señor pudiese hacer algo contra Eren, Mikasa lo agarro detrás de la camisa arrastrándolo lejos de la multitud, rápidamente reaccione y los seguí.

Eren: "¡Oye! ¿Qué estas haciendo Mikasa?" se quejo por estar siendo arrastrado.

"Oye vuelve aquí mocoso" se quejó el calvo, pero no se molestó en perseguirnos.

Después de que nos alejamos un poco de la multitud estamos llegando cerca de una pared a la cual Mikasa arrojo a Eren. Un pequeño jadeo salió de mi boca.

Hiroki: "Mikasa" me queje acelerando el paso para llegar cerca de Eren "Pudiste haber roto la madera, ¿sabes lo aburrido que es apilar la madera?" pregunte seriamente.

Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco, Eren salió de aturdimiento momentáneo.

Eren: "Hiroki tiene razón, ahora ayúdenme a recoger la madera" solicito, aunque parecía más un mandato.

Mikasa: "Eren, ¿has cambiado de opinión acerca de unirte al cuerpo de encuesto" pregunto exigiendo saber la respuesta.

Eren vacilo al responder a lo cual solo se puso de rodillas para poder recoger la madera.

Eren: "Solo … ayúdame a recoger esto" dijo en voz baja.

Mikasa me miro brevemente esperando que ayudara.

Hiroki: "¿Huh? … no me mires así" respondí, ella solo me miro con ojos de suplica para que ayudara también "bien, bien ayudare"

Mikasa: "Gracias" me dio una pequeña sonrisa "no creo que tardemos mucho" contesto

Después de poner recoger todo lo que Mikasa había regado, nos dirigíamos a la casa de la señora Yaeger. Cuando finalmente llegamos

Eren: "Estamos de vuelta" dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa, Mientras entrabamos

Carla: "Bienvenidos devuelta" respondió con una cálida sonrisa

Luego dejábamos la leña en caja que es donde la guardábamos. Mientras Eren estaba guardando toda la madera Carla se le acerco.

Carla: "Vaya Eren" dijo llamándome la atención, estaba sentado en una silla del comedor intentando relajarme. "me sorprende que hayas reunido toda esa leña"

Eren: "Si" respondió vacilando mientras miraba a otra parte, pero su oído comenzó a ponerse rojo, lo cual Carlo noto y le pellizco "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto agarrándose la oreja.

Carla: "Tu oído estaba rojo" respondió "estabas mintiendo, Mikasa y Hiroki te ayudaron ¿no?"

Después de unos minutos estábamos comiendo, mientras el señor Yaeger estaba preparando su bolso para irse.

Eren: "¿eh? Papa, ¿vas a salir?" Eren pregunto mientras comía su sopa "¿Por el Trabajo?".

Grisha: "Si, tengo que ir a ver a alguien en las paredes interiores, voy a estar de vuelta dos o tres días" el respondió.

Estaba tomando un vaso de agua como Mikasa hablo.

Mikasa: "Eren quiere unirse al Cuerpo de Encuestas".

Esa frase me tomo por sorpresa, suerte que pude controlar mis expresiones o me hubiera atorado.

Eren: "Mikasa, ¡Traidora!" grito enojado.

Carla: "¡Eren, ¿en qué estás pensando?!" se acerco a Eren agarrándolo de los hombros "¿Sabes cuántas personas mueren fuera de esas paredes?" preguntó regañándolo.

Eren: "Lo sé" Grito.

Grisha: "¿Por qué quieres salir? Pregunto interrumpiendo los gritos.

Eren: "Yo quiero ver y comprender el mundo exterior" comento "¡No quiero morir dentro de estas paredes sin saber lo que hay ahí afuera! Además, si todos no toman en serio sus puestos, ¡Entonces los que perdieron sus vidas habrán muerto en vano!"

Srta Tybur: "Guao" comento dentro de mi cabeza mientras ella también veía la escena, "no se si es valiente o simplemente estúpido".

Hiroki:_ 'pienso que es estúpido, con la actitud que tiene Eren solo lo mataran si sale de los muros, es mejor quedarse dentro del muro si no tienes la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir'_ respondí

Grisha: "Ya veo" comento sacándome de mi trance mental "me están esperando" respondió levantase del asiento "tengo que irme"

Carla: "¡Espera Cariño!" ella exclamo siguiendo a Grisha "Ayúdame a convencer a Eren" ella dijo mientras Grisha se dio la vuelta para verla.

Grisha: "Carla, nada puede reprimir la curiosidad de un ser humano" el dijo con calma mientras se volteaba para vernos "Eren" el llamo "Después de que yo regrese, te voy a mostrar el sótano que te prohibí acercarte" dijo mientras sacaba la llave del sótano para mostrársela.

Eren: "¿En serio?" pregunto esperanzado.

Después de unos momentos todos estábamos afuera de la casa para ver cómo se el señor Yaeger se iba al trabajo.

Eren: "¡Que tengas buen viaje!" el grito y se despidió con su mano derecha.

Después de que el señor Yeager estaba fuera del alcance para escucharnos Carla hablo.

Carla: "No lo voy a permitir" ella dijo volteando a ver a su hijo "No permitiré que te unas a algo estúpido como el cuerpo de encuestas" el ordeno.

Eren: "¿Estúpido?" Grito ofendido, mientras volteaba a verla "¡Las personas que están viviendo aquí como un ganado es todavía más estúpido!" escupió mientras se echaba a correr.

Hiroki: _'__bueno eso fue una cosa__' _pensé mientras veía a Eren alejarse más.

Carla: "Eren" ella dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para detenerlo, pero fallendo mientras miraba también como se alejaba, ella se volteo hacia nosotros y agarro a Mikasa por los hombros "Mikasa, el es un muchacho imprudente" ella le dijo "Cuando lleguen los problemas, asegúrate en ayudarle" ella continuo.

Mikasa: "Si" dijo simplemente con un asentimiento, mientras ella se alejaba para seguir a Eren.

Carla: "Hiroki" ella me llamo mientras se volteaba a verme "por favor ayuda tanto a Mikasa como a Eren cuando ellos estén en problemas" ella me dijo mientras solo daba un simple asentimiento "Mikasa siempre seguirá a Eren, asegúrate de protegerlos".

Hiroki: _'protegerlos ¿eh?' pensé_ sombríamente "No se preocupe Señora Yaeger, los cuidare a ambos tiene mi promesa" dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Carla: "Gracias" ella me dijo, mientras yo me alejaba tranquilamente para poder alcanzar a mis amigos.

Después de alejarme lo suficiente empecé a recordar la conversación que tuvo con la Srta Tybur cuando estaba entrenando.

**(Flashback)**

Estaba en la noche en el mismo bosque que encontré junto a la Srta Tybur para poder entrenar mi forma titánica, estaba saliendo del cristal endurecido, un poco de tos salió de mi garganta, tenia la frente sudorosa mientras me estaba levantando para poder reposar un poco.

Cuando estuve de pie caminé hacia un árbol y puse mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol mientras me deslizaba en el para poder sentarme mientras ponía mi pierna derecha estirado completamente mientras que la otra la tenia flexionaba y la usaba para poner mi brazo izquierdo en la rodilla, mientras mi mano derecha descansaba tocando el césped.

Mire hacia el cielo donde podía ver la bella noche, las estrellas y la luz de la luna reflejando, podía sentir el viento helado que emanaba de aire, moviéndome el pelo junto a el mientras respiraba tranquilamente y disfrutaba del momento de tranquilidad.

Srta Tybur: "Hiroki" ella me llamo rompiendo el silencia en el que estábamos.

Hiroki: "Hmm" tataratee en respuesta.

Srta Tybur: "Quería preguntarle sobre lo que harás" ella pregunto con calma.

Hiroki: "¿sobre lo que hare?" repetí en voz alta, de todos modos, casi nadie estaba despierto a estas horas de la noche.

Srta Tybur: "Si" afirmo "¿te unirás al cuerpo de reclutas?, ya tienes la edad suficiente para hacerlo" ella pregunto con curiosidad.

Hiroki: "bueno aun no he decidido completamente, pero lo he estado pensando estos días" explique con calma "sobre lo que hare" confirme.

Srta Tybur: "bueno si me preguntas" ella comenzó "te diría que te unieras a la policía militar, así podremos buscar donde se encuentra el Titan fundador" ella explico "o al menos encontrar una pista sobre él o ella"

Estuve pensado un buen rato sobre lo que la Srta Tybur me estaba tratando de decir, por un lado, creo que ella tiene razón, tenia la idea de unirme junto a Eren ya que es obvio que él lo hará con o sin el permiso de Carla y Mikasa lo seguirá donde él vaya, pero si espero hasta que Eren tenga la edad suficiente significa que tendré que esperar dos años más y esos serian dos años perdidos para mi maldición, apenas tengo un año con el poder de Titan Martillo de Guerra, pero aun así.

Hiroki: "Aun no estoy seguro" dijo terminando mis pensamientos, aunque creo que ella los escucho igual se lo explicare de todos modos "por un lado si me uno ya no podre tener a nadie que me cubra la espalda, pero por otro lado si espero hasta que se unan perderé dos años de vida haciendo nada".

Srta Tybur: "Tienes un punto ahí" ella dijo "no te preocupes puedes responderme otro día, pero recuerda pronto las tropas de reclutas 102 empezaran este año"

Hiroki: "no se preocupe lo pensare"

**(Fin de Flashback)**

Hiroki: "Srta Tybur" llame.

Srta Tybur: "Dime Hiroki"

Hiroki: _'sobre lo que hablemos el otro día sobre de unirme al cuerpo militar de entrenamiento, he estado pensado sobre lo que dijo de la Policia Militar, para poder buscar el Titan fundador'_ hable dentro de mi cabeza.

Srta Tybur: "¿y que decidiste?" ella pregunto.

Hiroki: _'creo que me uniré a las tropas de reclutas este año solo espero que se lo tomen bien' _pensé.

Srta Tybur: "no te preocupes creo que lo entenderán" ella tranquilizo "mira ahí están tus amigos" ella me dijo, mientras yo los volteaban a ver.

Ahí estaban Eren, Mikasa y Armin, el trio de Shiganshina estaban cerca del arroyo de agua hablando sobre algo, Eren estaba cerca de las escalares, mientras que Armin estaba sentado en la cima de las escaleras y Mikasa estaba en el comienzo de las escaleras que llevan al arroyo.

Eren volteo para ver el arroyo, mientras yo me acercaba por detrás de Armin sin que me notaran todavía.

Eren: "Estamos arriesgando nuestras propias vidas" lo escuche decir "Nadie tiene el derecho a detenernos" el dijo, mientras deje de avanzar una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ellos y me cruzaba de brazos con mi expresión estoica.

Mikasa: "No puedes hacer eso" ella dijo, mientras yo esperaba a que me notaran, mientras que Eren y Armin se voltearon a verla. "No" repitió ella.

Eren: "¡Por cierto! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste a nuestros padres?!" el Grito esperando una respuesta.

Mikasa: "Nunca dije que iba a ayudarte" respondió simplemente.

Hiroki: "es bueno verlos de nuevo" dije una vez me canse de esperar, ellos me voltearon a ver sorprendidos mientras yo me sentaba al lado de Armin "Gracias por esperarme Eren" dije mientras lo volteaba a ver con mi expresión estoica, mientras el volteaba a ver para otro lado "Mikasa" llame mirándola igualmente con la misma expresión, mientras ella me daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Armin: "Hiroki" el exclamo "¿acabas de llegar?" pregunto inocentemente, a cambio solo recibió mi respuesta silenciosa "correcto, mala pregunta" el dijo mientras se rio nervioso y volteo a ver a Eren "Por cierto Eren, como lo tomaron tus padres" el pregunto, mientras Eren parpadeo dos veces.

Eren: "Bueno, ellos no estaban contentos" el respondió.

Hiroki: "decir que no estaban contentos es un eufemismo Eren" dije que neutralidad.

Eren: "Yo … Supongo" dijo dando un suspiro.

Mientras mirábamos al arroyo pude sentir una fuerte brisa.

Armin: "La gente cree que estas paredes nos pueden proteger para siempre" el dijo rompiendo el silencio, podía sentir que la atmosfera se volvía pesada "A pesar de que las paredes han estado intactas los últimos 100 años, no es seguro que hoy sigan protegiéndonos" como si fuera cosa del destino, la brisa se hizo más fuerte, el aire se volvió más pesado y de repente fuera como si todo el ambiente pesado se detuviera seguido de esto cayo un rayo en las afueras del muro.

El rayo fue tan fuerte que provoco un terremoto, sacudiéndonos a todos. Gracias al temblor no pude mantenerme en el suelo y pegué un brinco cayendo hacia abajo en las escaleras chocando con Mikasa que también fue levantada, Armin también cayo hacia abajo quedando en el lado izquierdo de las escaleras, mientras que Mikasa y yo quedamos en el lado derecho, Eren por otro lado se cayó del pequeño muro y quedo cerca del arroyo.

El terremoto vino tan rápido como se fue, mientras todos estaban confundidos yo por otro lado me puse tan pálido como si fuera la nieve misma, aunque siempre intentaba mantener mi expresión tranquila.

Hiroki: "Ow …" dije un poco adolorido por el choque, eche un vistazo para ver con que había chocado, tan pronto como me oriente mire a Mikasa, la cual no se podía levantar ya que estaba encima de ella. "Lo siento" dije rápidamente mientras me sonrojaba levemente, una vez que estuve levantado le ofrecí la mano "¿Estas bien Mikasa?" le pregunté.

Mikasa: "Si, Gracias" ella me respondió mientras me aceptaba la mano para levantarse mientras me daba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Armin: "¿Q-Qué fue eso?" el pregunto una vez estaba levando, nos volteamos para verle.

Eren: "¿Fue una explosión?" sonó más como una pregunta que una respuesta, nos volteamos a ver a las demás personas que se dirigían hacia la 'explosión', también por la curiosidad de Armin el decidió seguir a las personas "¡Oye, Armin!" el respondió con preocupación mientras comenzó la persecución con Mikasa yendo detrás de él.

Una vez que se fueron me mordí el labio con preocupación, yo sabia que era ese rayo, no tenia todo el tiempo tenia que llegar donde la señora Yaeger ya la casa esta cerca de la puerta que va al exterior.

Me apresuré a correr tan rápido como pude en dirección a la casa, mientras corría pude ver el humo que salía fuera de la pared.

Hiroki: "Permiso" Grite mientras esquivaba a la gente que estaba parada mirando donde estaba el humo "Lo siento" Grite mientras tropezaba con una persona, pero pude mantener el equilibrio.

Mientras seguía acercándome pude ver como la cabeza del Titan Colosal se asomaba para vernos, no sé en qué estaba pensando en este momento actual poseedor del Titan Colosal, mientras miraba a mi alrededor las personas quedaban en estado de Shock con sus expresiones de Terror e Incredulidad.

Mientras seguía avanzando, pude ver al Titan Colosal inclinando la cabeza, ya casi llegaba solo tenia que doblar a la derecha y luego a la izquierda para poder ver la casa, sentía que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, estaba acelerando muy rápido.

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar el Titan Colosal pateo la puerta, cuando pateo la puerta me detuve por la gran fuerza de viento que provoco el impacto, tuve que agárrame de un tubo con fuerza para no salir volando, pero cuando vi que una roca se dirigía hacia mi dirección me solté volando hacia atrás chocando con mi espalda con gran fuerza en una de la pared de una de las casas, cuando la roca aterrizo, lanzo una piedrita en mi dirección el cual me golpeo en cerca del ojo derecho con tanta fuerza que me desoriento.

Una vez que la fuerza de viento termino, aterrice boca abajo al suelo adolorido y desorientado, gemí de dolor solo podía escuchar un pitido en mi cabeza, mi visión estaba borrosa, entrecerré los ojos tratando de orientarme, con mi mano derecha toque mi cara exactamente donde la piedra aterrizo, cuando sentí un liquido inmediatamente aleja mi mano enfocando en mis ojos, era sangre. Tenia que levantarme, tenia que llegar a donde la señora Yaeger, pero solo pude soltar dos palabras de mi boca.

Hiroki: "Maldita sean" 


	5. La tormenta

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes del Universo Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. No soy dueño de ningún personaje canónico, tramas y situaciones y no gano dinero con esta historia

**N/A:** Este es el primer fanfic de Snk que estoy haciendo, solo espero le guste.

* * *

Pánico, miedo, desesperación era lo único que se podía sentir en todo mi alrededor, intente levantarme, pero sentí un gran dolor en mi espalda, sin importarme el dolor aprete los dientes y me levante con mucho esfuerzo.

Mire a mi alrededor casi todas las personas corriendo y empujándose unas a otras, otras estaban congelados en estado de shock, podía sentir el suelo temblar por el acercamiento de los titanes, _"maldita sea, mi espalda arde como el infierno"_ el golpe que debí dar fue realmente fuerte, pero ya estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para recuperarme.

Cojee hasta una de las paredes para apoyarme sobre ella y poner un brazo detrás de mi espalda para tratar de calmar el dolor, no podía seguir aquí parado tenia te llegar hasta donde estaba Carla Yeager, note la puerta de una casa estaba abierta, así que me dirige hacia ella.

Una vez que entre a la casa, me mire la mano _"solo espero que estén bien" _pensé con preocupación mientras me mordía el dedo índice con fuerza hasta el punto de penetrar mi piel y salpicar sangre.

Las nubes se formaron encima de mi alrededor y un rayo cayo hacia mi dirección, mi cuerpo automáticamente se puso tan rígido como una table cuando el cristal me cubrió todo mi cuerpo, un cable de carne se creo y se conecto en el cristal, primero se forma la forma esquelética del cuerpo humano, luego fue seguido con los músculos, algunos órganos y aprecio la carne, por último, apareció la piel blanca como el marfil.

El techo de la casa colapso cuando mi titan se elevo a la altura de 16 metros, los ojos de mi titan se abrió de golpe mostrando el color azul, el cual podía ser comparado por un rio.

Mirando a mi alrededor pude ver el caos que se estaba formando, mire en dirección donde estaba nuestra casa o mejor dicho la casa de los Yeagers y una enorme roca estaba encima de ella, rápidamente me dirijo hacia la dirección de la casa, pero tendría que atravesar a los titanes que se interpondría en mi camino.

Me mordí el labio de mi forma titan mientras me agachaba en el hoyo para agarrar el cristal donde estaba mi cuerpo y lo cristalizaba en detrás de mi espalda, no tenía mucho tiempo para pelear, pero tampoco tengo tiempo para dudar, rápidamente me puse de pie y estire mi brazo titánico e imagine una espada, la proyección se pudo completar, aunque todavía la espada no era perfecta, pero solo tenía que practicar más veces para poder perfeccionarlo.

Sin perder más tiempo me lance hacia el primer titan de unos 8 metros que estaba casi enfrente de mi y separe su cabeza de sus hombros cuando mi espada atravesó el cuerpo como si fuera un papel, el cuerpo del titan enemigo cayo con un duro golpe en el suelo que hizo temblar la tierra, me acerque al titan y aplasta la nuca con mi pie para terminar de rematarlo.

El titan de 8 metros dejo de moverse cuando empezó a evaporizarse, cuando seguía avanzando el siguiente titan que se interpuso fue asesinado fácilmente _"estúpidos titanes sin sentido"_ me queje mentalmente.

Hiroki: "_Srta Tybur está ahí_" le pregunte.

Srta Tybur: **"Si"** ella respondió simplemente **"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"** ella pregunto curiosa.

Hiroki: _"no era nada" _dude por un segundo _"cree que ellos estarán bien?" _le pregunte.

Srta Tybur: **"No estoy segura, pero debes permanecer tranquilo" **ella me respondió con voz tranquilizadora **"será mejor que te concentres en llegar a ellos, si quieres protegerlos" **ella dijo.

Hiroki: _"Correcto"_ dije mientras suspiraba _"ya casi llego"_ dijo cuando estaba cerca de la casa.

Podía observar como Eren y Mikasa estaban tratando de levantar la roca, que estaba encima de Carla Yeager, pero fallando miserablemente.

Empecé avanzar más rápido hacia su dirección, pero al parecer otro Titan tenia la misma idea, el titan era casi tan alto como el mío, tal vez unos 13 o 15 metros de altura, tenía el pelo rubio y una sonrisa espeluznante.

Me detuvo unos pasos cerca de donde estaba Eren y Mikasa quienes me dieron una mirada aterrorizada mientras Eren le gritaba algo a Mikasa que no escuche muy bien.

El titan con sonrisa espeluznante se detuve enfrente de mí, el me miro con curiosidad, pero lo fulmino con la mirada, el titan dio un grito el cual se suponía que tenia que ser uno de batalla y avanzo para atacarme.

Sentí como mi puño izquierdo y lance un golpe, el cual golpeo en la mandíbula del titan destrozándole gran parte de su cara y se fue a estrellar fuertemente contra unas casas, eso me daría el tiempo para poder liberar el cuerpo de Carla.

Me giro para observar a el Sr Hannes parado casi tan cerca de mí, como si estuviera a punto de disparar los ganchos mientras estaba distraído, la mirada que tenia era en estado de sorpresa y shock, pero rápidamente cambio a Terror cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a huir agarrando a Eren y poniéndolo encima de su hombro, Hannes también agarro la mano de Mikasa cuando comenzaron a alejarse.

Me quedé confundido por unos minutos antes de darme cuenta de que estaba en mi forma titánica _"bueno eso fue una cosa_" pensé mentalmente mientras una gota de sudor recorría detrás de mi cráneo cómicamente.

La espada que había creado desapareció y recargo algo de energía que había gastado para crearla, sin perder más tiempo ya que no sabia cuando el titan de sonrisa espeluznante iba a terminar de regenerarse para intentar golpearme, agarro los escombros que estaba encima de Carla y los quito cuidadosamente, cerré los ojos con dolor cuando observo el estado de sus piernas.

Estaba completamente aplastadas, incluso si sobreviviera no iba a volver a caminar nunca, _"mierda necesita atención medica"_ Pensé sombríamente mientras la levantaba con cuidado temiendo que si hacia un mal movimiento la podía romper fácilmente como un vaso de vidrio cuando se cae al suelo.

Ella tenia miedo, Carla Yeager tenia miedo de lo que pensaba que estaba a punto de sucederle, estaba llorando porque ella pensaba que me la iba comer, dado lo que ellos piensan sobre la naturaleza de los titanes, lo cual en cierto sentido es verdad, aunque no toda la verdad.

Suspire mientras acercaba mi dedo índice sobre Carla, ella levanto sus manos en un intento desesperado de pensar de que se trataba de un ataque, aunque sinceramente no tenia idea sobre lo que ella estaba pensando en este momento, aparte sus manos cuidadosamente y acaricie su cabeza con mi dedo índice.

Ella se tensó, pero pude ver que se relajo y me miro a los ojos con una creciente confusión y curiosidad, sus ojos parpadearon con cansancio, seguro por la perdida de sangre que estaba teniendo.

Carla: "No planeas comerme?" ella pregunto con un intento de tratar de comunicarse conmigo.

No conteste y comencé avanzar en búsqueda de Hannes, no tarde mucho en encontrar y rápidamente avance hacia ellos, Carla no tenia mucho tiempo, si ella continuaba desangrándose entonces ella morirá sin que pudiera hacer nada para salvarla.

_"maldita roca"_ maldije en mi mente _"si hubiera podido llegar a tiempo nada de esto hubiera sucedido"_ lagrimas se acumulaban en mi forma titánica, no podía perderla no a Carla, ella es como la madre que nunca tuve.

Carla: "Que?" ella pregunto confundida cuando vio una lagrima se me escapo de mi ojo. "que esta pasando?" volvió a preguntar y se froto los ojos para ver si no estaba alucinando

Carla estaba en estado shock por el diferente comportamiento del "titan sin sentido" aunque ella no supiera que era Hiroki quien contralaba el cuerpo del Titan Martillo de Guerra.

Ignorando el comentario de Carla avance más rápido y logre alcanzar a Hannes, Eren y Mikasa los cuales me miraban con miedo, incluso podía ver a las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Eren y Hannes.

_"Estúpidos" _Pensé enojado _"no les hare nada, dejen de llorar maldita sea" _Pensé cuando me arrodille frente a ella, Hannes se puso frente a ellos en un intento de protegerlos, pero cuando extendí mi brazo hacia ellos, les mostré el cuerpo de Carla casi moribundo.

Eren: "Mamá" el grito acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo, haciendo que ella gima de dolor "Lo siento" el se disculpo mientras dejaba de abrazarla, Hannes se acercó y la levanto en sus brazos

Hannes: "Carla?" Hannes pregunto con miedo por mi forma titánica que estaba a menos de tres metros de él, "pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" él pregunto estaba demasiado confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Carla: "El Titan" ella hablo débilmente, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para escucharla.

Eren, Mikasa y Hannes me miraron hacia mi dirección, pero gire mi cabeza para evitar el contacto visual de ellos, no quería que me reconozcan por el parecido.

Hannes: "Espera… donde esta Hiroki?" Hannes miro a su alrededor para tratar de buscarlo, pero no estaba cerca.

Hiroki:** "Corre" **hable en mi forma titánica, los cuatro se congelaron mirándome boquiabierto porque me había escuchado hablar, pero también había interrumpido los pensamientos sobre mí, este truco para poder hablar me lo enseño la Srta Tybur hace tiempo **"Deja de perder el tiempo y vete" **les advertí señalando a la forma de Carla.

Hannes: "T-Tenemos que irnos" el estuvo de acuerdo, se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse a la zona de evacuación "Vamos niño no perdamos mas tiempo" los cuatros se fueron con Hannes cargando a Carla, pero Mikasa dio su ultimo vistazo a mi forma titánica.

_"Bueno con ellos fuera de peligro"_ pensé sombríamente recordando las miradas de preocupación de Eren, Mikasa y Hannes hacia Carla _"solo espero que ella sobreviva"_ pensé mientras me ponía de pie.

¿debería salvar a las personas que no conozco? O ¿debería irme a la zona de evacuación?, al no saber que hacer di un suspiro largo _"aun no he visto a Reiner"_ el plan era que el Titan Colasal y el Titan Blindado iban a romper las puertas supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que aparezca, como no tenga nada que hacer ayudare a las demás personas que necesitan ser salvadas no es que me importara, pero tampoco se merecía ser asesinado cruelmente por un titan sin sentido.

Así que eso fue lo que hice, recorrí todo la cuidad durante aproximadamente unos treinta minutos matando a cualquier titan que se interpondría en mi camino, también ayudaba a las personas que pensaban que estaban a punto de ser comidos, liberándolas y dándoles otra oportunidad en la vida _"si podían llegar a los botes, eso es" _Pensé mientras terminaba de asesinar a otro titan sin sentido.

De repente escuche unos pasos retumbantes, mire en la dirección observando la forma titánica de Reiner, maldije por no haber estado cerca y detenerlo, todo lo que pude ver fue algunos soldados intentar detenerlo, pero fallándose miserablemente y destruyendo la puerta del muro María como si fuera un trozo de papel.

_"Hijo de puta" _maldije en mi mente mientras fulminaba con la mirada, no iba a permitir que Reiner avanzara más de donde había llegado, todavía estaban evacuando y no estaba seguro de si Eren, Mikasa, Armin y Carla estaban a salvo, por parte de Hannes debería estar ayudando a que la gente evacuara … creo … de todos modos él tenía el equipo ODM para escalar la pared y ponerse a salvo.

Agarre mi cuerpo cristalizado y apunte hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la forma del Titan Blindado de Reiner, arroje el cristal haciendo que el cable se rompiera y desactivaran la conexión que tenia entre mi y el cuerpo de titan.

El cristal navego por el aire y paso por encima de la pared aterrizando unos metros cerca del Titan Blindado, el Titan Martillo de Guerra apareció nuevamente en una explosión de luz, sorprendiendo a Reiner.

El titan Blindado me fulmino con la mirada al reconocer quien era, Tal vez el no sabia que era el que había robado el Titan Martillo de Guerra, pero por la mirada que Reiner me estaba dando estaba completamente furioso como si estuviera a punto de arrancarme la cabeza.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, antes de que el Titan Blindado abriera su mandíbula blindada y soltara un chillido feroz.

**[Punto de vista tercera persona]**

Reiner después de soltar el grito feroz, hizo que los que todavía estaban en el barco evacuando se taparan los oídos.

Mientras ambos Titanes comenzaban a luchar entre ellos, haciendo que la mayoría de los espectadores observaron con asombro, miedo e incredulidad por lo que estaban observando.

Carla: "ese ... titan" ella murmuro mirando la pelea que se estaba dando, ambos hijos estaban a su lado Mikasa estaba en su derecha y Eren estaba en su izquierda, ellos buscaron por todos lados, pero no encontraron señales de Hiroki por ningún lado.

Eren: "Mamá no te muevas" Eren regaño "no te preocupes vas a estar bien" el intento tranquilizar, pero incluso él no estaba seguro, medio la atendieron a su madre medicamente, pero no le dijeron nada sobre como se encontraba su madre, el medico solo había asentido y se fue a atender a otro paciente herido, Eren se aferro a la mano de su madre con la esperanzada de que estuviera bien.

Mikasa estaba aferrada en la otra mano de su madre apoyándose cuidadosamente en el hombro de su madre adoptiva sin decir nada, Armin solo los observaban con su abuelo con tristeza y se aferró a sus rodillas, Armin cerro sus ojos y comenzó a llorar no habían encontrado a su amigo Hiroki por ninguna parte y ahora solo podía observar como la madre de su mejor amigo Eren moría lentamente.

Carla: "Eren, Mikasa" ella capto la atención de sus hijos haciendo que la observaran "prométanme que permanecerán juntos y se cuidaran mutuamente" ella hablo débilmente, sus parpados se sentían pesados, no tenia dolor ya que sus piernas habían sido aplastadas, no había mucho que hacer por ella en el estado que estaba, los médicos era pocos, la mayoría que se reunieron eran algunos cuidados que sabían algunas cosas de medicinas ofreciéndose voluntarios para ayudar.

Eren: "De que estas hablando!" Eren grito enojado, pero lagrimas caían por sus mejillas "Vas a estar bien, dejar de hablar como si fueras a morir".

Carla: "Eren- "

Eren: "No vas a morir me escuchas" el grito interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su madre.

Carla: "¡EREN!" ella grito, pero después se arrepintió al sentir un dolor insoportable en su pecho, haciéndose la fuerte miro a sus hijos "por favor prométanmelo" ella dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus mejillas.

Mikasa: "lo ... lo prometo" Mikasa se cubrió la cara con su bufanda roja mientras intentaba no llorar, pero ella fallo otra vez estaba perdiendo a su familia, primero no encontraron a Hiroki por ningún lado y ahora su madre adoptiva ¿Por qué el mundo tenia que ser tan cruel?

Eren apretó los puños hasta el punto de que sus uñas penetraron su piel sacando una delgada línea de sangre "lo prometo" Eren dijo con los dientes apretados de ira e impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Carla: "Tha … Thanks" Carla dio su ultimo aliento y dejo sus ultimas palabras para sus dos amados hijos, solo ella esperaba que Hiroki se encontrara bien y pudiera proteger a Eren y Mikasa.

Mientras Eren y Mikasa estaban llorando a su madre y la "perdida" de su hermano adoptivo, Hiroki apenas pudo esquivar un gancho derecho que Reiner le había mandado.

Hiroki en su forma titan de Martillo de Guerra dio un salto hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ambos.

_"Maldita sea, ninguno de los golpes que le he dado han funcionado"_ pensé Hiroki con frustración mientras miraba mis brazos que se estaban regenerando _"no puedo crear otra arma mientras recargo energía"_ los últimos treinta minutos de una lucha constantes contra titanes ha agotado parte de mi energía y tengo que usarla sabiamente.

_"solo tengo que mantenerlo para que los barcos evacuen" _pensó Hiroki mientras miraba de reojo la forma de los barcos alejarse _"tarde o temprano nuestra pelea atraerá a los titanes sin sentido" _antes de que eso sucediera tenia que acabar con Reiner.

Tanto Hiroki como Reiner se pusieron en posiciones de lucha, Hiroki cristalizo ambos puños esperando que Reiner atacara.

Esto era un espectáculo total para las personas que observaban en los muelles, dos nuevos tipos de titanes luchando entre sí, uno cubierto por una voluminosa capa de armadura y había destruido el muro. El otro es un gigante de marfil, las historias se difundieron muy rápido sobre como ayudaba a las personas dentro de la cuidad, y luego apareció de la nada después de que observaron algo aterrizar en el suelo, el cual había pasado por encima de la pared de cincuenta metros de altura.

Hiroki: **"Que pasa?" **se burlo **"tienes miedo de venir" **el comento en modo de burla y como medida adicional hizo un gesto con su brazo, diciéndole que se acercara.

La burla tuvo efecto en Reiner cuando las fosales del titan Blindado echaron humo, Reiner cargo hacia Hiroki, la forma titánica de Reiner podía se voluminosa, pero de ninguna manera Ágil.

Reiner trato de derribar a Hiroki, solo para encontrar un puño cristalizo en su mandíbula mandándola a volar unos metros y rompiendo parte de la armadura que cubría su mandíbula.

Reiner: _"Maldición" _el se quejo mentalmente _"soy demasiado lento como para poder darle un golpe, tendré que tirar algo de mi armadura_", El titan Blindado se volvió a poner de pie, mientras su mandíbula humeaba para tratar de regenerarse, la armadura en la parte posterior de sus piernas, sus tríceps y el interior de sus antebrazos se agrietaron y se cayeron sintiéndose más liviano y más móvil.

Reiner corrió hacia el Titan Martillo de Guerra, mucho más rápido estaba vez, Hiroki abrió mucho los ojos cuando apenas pude esquivar el placaje del Titan Blindado, el Titan Martillo de Guerra rodo por el suelo antes de volverse a levantar.

Hiroki: _"no puedo volver a rodar así"_ pensó mentalmente _"el cable que conecta mi cuerpo podía enredarse o peor desconectarse perdiendo el control de mi forma titánica"_ los ojos de Hiroki recorrieron su alrededor pensando en un plan de como vencerlo.

Por lo menos Hiroki había notado que Reiner no sabía sobre la conexión de su cable por lo que podría aprovechar eso para su ventaja.

Hiroki respiro onda mientras se ponía en el estilo de lucho que Annie le había enseñado, Reiner volvió a cargar a la misma velocidad hacia el Titan Martillo de guerra, Reiner no esperaba antes de impactar en contra él, que una patada cristalizado se estrellara con fuerza contra su Tríceps derecho desprotegido, desgarrando fácilmente su brazo.

Reiner se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, Reiner levanto la miraba solo para observar en shock como un martillo de cristal se estrellaba contra su cráneo aplastando complementa la mitad de la cara del Titán Blindado.

El Titan Blindado dejó de moverse, humo salía del cráneo de este, mientras intentaba reparar el daño hecho para el poderoso Martillo del Titan Martillo de Guerra.

Hiroki fulmino la mirada al Titan Blindado mientras se acercaba hacia él para poder terminarlo por el daño que le habían hecho a Carla Yeager.

**[Punto de vista de Hiroki Nakatomi]**

Srta Tybur:** "necesitas calmarte" **la Srta Tybur me llamo **"recuerda que si lo asesinas el poder se transferirá a un recién nacido"** ella le recordó **"será mejor que regreses con tus amigos, deben estar preocupados"**

Hiroki: _"si tiene razón" _estuve de acuerdo.

De repente un rayo cayó detrás de mí haciendo tensarse, observe en estado de shock al nuevo titan cambiante que se había formado y había agarrado mi cuerpo cristalizado con una mano y el cable de conexión con la otra.

Hiroki: _"¡MIERDA!"_ fue lo último que pude pensar después de observar la sonrisa de felicidad que tenia el nuevo titan cambiante antes de que cortara el cable y perdiera la conexión.

El titán Martillo de Guerra se estrello contra el suelo cuando empezó a desintegrarse.


End file.
